


Не угаснет свет

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Gen, Illnesses, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В его разуме гаснет свет.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> АУ после событий фильма «Люди Икс: Дни минувшего будущего», грядущий «Апокалипсис» не учитывается, болезнь Альцгеймера, смерть персонажа
> 
>  **Иллюстрация:** [Charles](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205408454.htm?oam#more7), [Erik](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205408454.htm?oam#more8), [Jean](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205408454.htm?oam#more9)
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора

_There's people downstairs_  
_I'm more than a fighter, you know_  
_There's people downstairs_  
_This voice ain't even yours to share_  
_I know you're old_  
_A heavy hand takes hold_

_The Twilight Sad — Reflections of the Television_

Наверняка эта мысль предназначалась не ему, но она метеором прорезала ночь и взорвалась в голове спящего Эрика. Глупо было ложиться в незащищенной антителепатическими экранами гостинице и пренебрегать шлемом.

_— Эрик, его зовут Эрик!_

С чего бы Чарльзу думать об этом и думать так громко? Интересно, сколько еще человек услышали этот ментальный крик? Способности Чарльза действительно огромны, поэтому он мог задеть очень многих, целый город, например, а с помощью Церебро — и половину штата. Эрик встает с кровати, подходит к окну и смотрит туда, где блестит рыжими огнями на фоне красноватого ночного неба над мегаполисом пригород Нью-Йорка. Спросонья трудно понять, к чему была эта мысль — Чарльз вдруг забыл, как зовут его противника? Эрик усмехается. Противника, старого друга, любовника? Кого Чарльз умудрился забыть? Или это было во сне, когда так трудно контролировать подсознание? Эрик возвращается к постели, ложится на горячие простыни — жара стоит несусветная — и косится на часы, тикающие на прикроватной тумбочке. Пять десять утра. Почему Чарльзу не спится в это время? Воскресенье, выходной, а выходные несчастная переученная сова Чарльз всегда использовал по полной программе, чтобы отоспаться вволю. 

_— Эрик! Как ты мог это забыть!_ — вдруг снова раздается в голове, и Эрик вздрагивает от неожиданной волны злости и страха, накрывшей его с головой. Чужих злости и страха, чарльзовых. Мысль четкая, совсем не сонная. Это оклик, это приказ, это мольба о помощи. Эрик тут же поднимается и начинает одеваться. Что-то случилось. Что-то страшное. Иначе быть не может. Так просто имена не забывают. 

***

В дверях особняка Эрика встречает хмурая молодая женщина. Волосы — пламя, глаза — застывшая лава. Огненная дева. Эрик узнает этот взгляд — так смотрел Чарльз, когда сосредотачивался для чтения мыслей. Эта рыжая — телепат. Но на Эрике шлем, потому все ее попытки пробиться к его разуму обречены на провал.

— Мы не знакомы, — Эрик чуть склоняет голову в приветственном жесте. Женщина поджимает губы и морщит нос:

— Проходите, Эрик.

Конечно. Стоило догадаться, что в стенах школы его узнают. Женщина пропускает Эрика в холл. Как все изменилось. Дом действительно стал школой. Хотя, чего еще было ожидать от Чарльза, готового открыть двери любому нуждающемуся в помощи. Несколько подростков, пробегая мимо, едва не сбивают Эрика с ног, но даже не оборачиваются и уносятся с гиканьем по коридору. Возможно, слишком увлечены беготней, возможно, не знают, кто такой Магнето. Что странно. 

Возможно, им просто наплевать. 

— Вам не назначено, — говорит женщина, вместе с Эриком поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж. Там кабинет Чарльза, там его спальня, там библиотека — Эрик прекрасно помнит расположение комнат и потому идет уверенным шагом. 

— С каких пор мне должно быть назначено? — Эрик усмехается, замечая, как красивое лицо огненной девы вытягивается от удивления и негодования. Воздух словно густеет, наполняясь силой, которую женщина не может сдержать. Боже, она потрясающая.

— Джин, все в порядке. 

Эрик поднимает глаза и видит Чарльза на самом верху лестницы. Кресло, аккуратно уложенные волосы, отглаженный костюм. На лице — абсолютное спокойствие, словно он видит Эрика не в первый раз за шесть лет. Чарльз не постарел ни на секунду, будто и не было семидесятых, будто он каким-то чудесным образом перенесся во времени в момент их первой с Эриком встречи. 

— Чарльз, — Эрик присматривается, стараясь разглядеть признаки усталости, тревоги — того, что могло вызвать эту странную мысль, разлетевшуюся так далеко от особняка. Но ничего не видит. Лишь поднявшись до последней ступеньки, Эрик замечает, что глаза у Чарльза красные, как после бессонной ночи. 

— Джин, зайди ко мне в кабинет через полчаса, если не трудно, — Чарльз улыбается женщине на прощание, и коляска разворачивается на месте. Автоматическая конструкция? Вау. Эрик сдерживает вздох. Привыкнет ли он когда-нибудь к тому, что на Чарльза теперь надо смотреть сверху вниз? 

— Ты думаешь, тридцати минут нам хватит?

Чарльз кивает:

— Практически уверен, что мы управимся за пятнадцать.

Эрик вспоминает, что смотреть на Чарльза сверху вниз невозможно. 

Кабинет претерпел меньше изменений, чем все остальное, лишь бумаг прибавилось да несколько новых полок, забитых одинаковыми коричневыми папками, появилось. Чарльз проезжает к письменному столу и останавливается возле шкафа с непрозрачными дверцами. 

— Выпьешь чего-нибудь?

— Сейчас одиннадцать утра, — Эрик присаживается в кресло и наконец снимает шлем. Что угодно могло измениться, особняк могли сравнять с землей, но одно останется неизменным: Эрик уверен — Чарльз не полезет к нему в голову. 

— Совсем не обязательно пить горячительные, — Чарльз открывает шкафчик, и Эрик видит кофеварку. 

— Нет, не хочу. Спасибо. 

Чарльз пожимает плечами и наливает себе воды:

— Мы давно не виделись, Эрик. Что-то случилось?

В этом весь Чарльз: хочет выглядеть отстраненно, безразлично, но всё равно не выходит, и в его голосе слышится искреннее беспокойство, участие. Как будто он действительно может помочь.

— Этот вопрос должен задать тебе я, — Эрик снова всматривается в лицо Чарльза, кажущееся одновременно родным и совершенно незнакомым. Ни один мускул не дергается, когда Чарльз говорит «нет». Врет. Эрик видит, что врет: пальцы Чарльза (скоро сорок уже, а все ногти грызет) сжимают подлокотник кресла. 

— Я услышал тебя под утро, — Эрик волнуется, потому встает, принимается медленно ходить из одного угла кабинета в другой. Чарльз сказал бы, совершенно точно сказал бы, если бы случившееся касалось Эрика. Значит, это касается самого Чарльза. 

— А вот это потрясающе, друг мой, — улыбается Чарльз, но улыбка его скорее нервная, чем довольная. — Неужели я смог достать тебя без Церебро? Я прошу прощения. Я не хотел. 

— Ты хотел, — Эрик останавливается возле полки с папками: «Грей, Джин», «Саммерс, Скотт», «Саммерс, Алекс»... — Ты называл мое имя. 

В кабинете повисает молчание, и Эрик слышит, как под окнами кто-то заливисто смеется — искренне, светло и чисто. Забытое умение, утраченный с детством дар. 

— Я часто называю твое имя. 

А вот это не ложь. Эрик поворачивается к Чарльзу, сцепляет руки в крепкий замок за спиной, чтобы унять желание дотронуться. С тех пор, как они виделись в последний раз, Эрик успел страшно соскучиться по ощущению Чарльза рядом. Наверное, это единственное, по чему он еще скучает. 

— Ты забыл, как меня зовут? — спрашивает Эрик. Оформленный в слова, звучащий в тишине кабинета, вопрос этот дик и даже в какой-то мере смешон. Эрик хочет улыбнуться, но Чарльз хмур и серьезен. 

— Эрик, — имя во рту Чарльза словно обтачивается, как камень морской водой, звонко заостряясь на согласных и округляясь на гласных, — последнее, что я забуду — это твое имя. 

За окном смех снова сыплется на садовые дорожки осколками тонкого стекла, и Эрик на секунду представляет, как все могло бы быть, если бы тогда их с Чарльзом пути не разошлись. Они делили бы этот кабинет на двоих или Чарльз решился бы переоборудовать приемную на первом этаже? Закончили бы они строительство Церебро вместе? Продолжали бы они делить не только дом, но и постель? Эрик знает наверняка только одно: не было бы долгих лет в белой комнате без единой молекулы металла, не было бы сожалений, до сих пор вгрызающихся в солнечное сплетение, как голодные псы в найденную у дороги кость, не было бы удушающего стыда, кипящим гудроном растекающегося по венам, не было бы безмолвных проклятий, призываемых на свою и чарльзову голову долгими ночами. Неужели все было бы так хорошо? Эрик сглатывает, и в горле першит. Нет. Война началась задолго до того года, когда они встретились с Чарльзом, и в этой войне они навсегда останутся по разные стороны фронта. 

— Не хочешь прогуляться? — Чарльз допивает воду и отставляет пустой стакан на край стола, кое-как подвинув неровную стопку исписанных листов бумаги. Кажется, какие-то официальные бланки. Эрик подходит ближе, смотрит прямо в глаза. Чарльз не хочет говорить о произошедшем — его дело. Чарльз не заглядывает в его голову, он же не пытается залезть Чарльзу в душу. Вполне неплохой обмен. 

— Не откажусь. 

Дом оборудован лифтом — кабина большая, с высоким потолком, блестит металлом, и Эрик по привычке только бросает взгляд на нужную кнопку. В мутном отражении на стенке Эрик видит заинтересованный взгляд Чарльза. Соскучился он по металлокинетике, что ли? Чарльзу всегда нравилась его сила. Он говорил, что в ней есть что-то первобытное, что-то космическое. 

Они долго бродят по тропинкам сада — теперь широким, чтобы Чарльз, к которому глагол «бродит» не применим, мог разминуться со случайными встречными. Эрик долго ищет слова, не знает, как начать разговор, да и стоит ли вообще его начинать, и Чарльз, как всегда поняв его метания и сомнения, вдруг говорит:

— Здесь много мутантов. В основном дети и подростки. 

— По-прежнему продолжаешь их искать? — Эрик поддевает носком ботинка крупный камешек, лежащий посреди дорожки, и отбрасывает его в траву.

— С тобой поиски были продуктивнее и веселее, — Чарльз кивает, тихо смеется, и Эрик не может не улыбнуться в ответ:

— За продуктивность отвечал ты, я — только за веселье. 

— О нет, друг мой, — Чарльз сворачивает налево, к дубовой аллее. — Не только за веселье. 

Они снова замолкают, и теперь, когда особняк, игровые и тренировочные площадки остаются далеко позади, вокруг слышен только сухой шепот деревьев и дыхание. Эрик слышит, как ровно и спокойно Чарльз дышит. Или так только кажется? Или это только воспоминание о том времени, когда дыхание друг друга они действительно могли различить, почувствовать, узнать? Эрик так хорошо помнит кипение крови, слепящий азарт — от них искры летели, и небо до поры было на их стороне. Рука об руку, плечо к плечу — так они шли, гордые, молодые, несломленные. 

Кожа к коже, лоб в лоб, глаза в глаза, до одури, до ноющих мышц и синяков под глазами. Молодые и несломленные. И до безумия влюбленные друг в друга и в жизнь. 

— Ты седеешь, Эрик! — с неподдельным удивлением, почти мальчишеским восторгом восклицает Чарльз. — Вот там, у висков. 

Эрик машинально проводит пальцами по волосам.

— Зато ты, кажется, не стареешь вовсе. 

Улыбка сходит с лица Чарльза, словно вместе с ярким солнечным светом высокие широкоплечие дубы украли и её. 

— Старею, Эрик. Все мы. 

Наверное, это не нужно ни ему самому, ни Чарльзу, но Эрик не может удержаться, Эрик должен это сказать, иначе что-то внутри сломается. 

— Логан говорил, что там, в его будущем, мы уже старики. И мы ладим. 

Эрик в последнее мгновение запрещает себе произнести «вместе», «на одной стороне», «вдвоем». Не нужно. Ни ему, ни Чарльзу. 

— Мы стерли это будущее, Эрик.

Или все-таки нужно? Наверное, стоит прекратить тянуть резину, остановить холодную войну, сказать Чарльзу всю правду, как говорил раньше, когда-то давно — не упомнишь, когда. Чарльз поймет, Чарльз примет, ведь их непримиримая вражда в одних вопросах всегда уравновешивалась потрясающим единением в остальных. Эрик закусывает верхнюю губу, делает глубокий вдох...

Взгляд Чарльза, до этого направленный на лицо Эрика, стекленеет на секунду — видимо, кто-то обратился к нему с помощью телепатии. Точно, Джин. Когда глаза снова становятся ясными, Чарльз устало откидывает голову назад, крепко зажмуривается. Даже жесты у Чарльза все те же. Конечно, он стал спокойнее, уравновешеннее, но в нем все еще можно разглядеть того, кто не знал ужаса и боли последних десятилетий, веселого, бесшабашного, полного безудержной энергии выпускника Оксфорда. Эрик только теперь видит, что морщин на вечно молодом лице значительно прибавилось.

— Я совсем забыл о Джин, — вздыхает Чарльз и разворачивается в сторону особняка. — Я просил её зайти через полчаса?

Забыл? Чарльз хоть о чем-то может забыть? Эрик хмурится. И правда стареет, видимо. 

— Да. И я был прав — мы не управились за полчаса. 

— Я был уверен, что понадобится меньше пятнадцати минут, — Чарльз не оборачивается, чуть прибавляет скорость, очевидно, спеша. 

— Я знаю, — хмыкает Эрик. — Ты не мог не упомянуть об этом. 

На долю секунды Эрику кажется, что Чарльз весь напрягся, от макушки и до обездвиженных ног, будто заледенел. Но лишь на долю секунды. 

— Я бы с удовольствием поговорил с тобой еще, Эрик, — Чарльз снова серьезен, предельно отстранен, словно и не смеялся пару минут назад, вспоминая поездки по стране в поисках мутантов, — но у меня появились дела. Извини. 

— Не извиняйся, — Эрик шагает по лестнице к дверям особняка, стараясь не смотреть на подъемник, которым пользуется Чарльз. — Это я пришел без предупреждения. 

Уже у дверей кабинета, когда Эрик надевает на голову шлем, Чарльз смотрит так, будто сейчас ему снова вошла в позвоночник шальная, чужая, случайная пуля. 

— Я всегда рад тебя видеть. 

Эрик не прощается, только прикрывает глаза и улыбается — коротко, быстро, потому что от этой улыбки становится тошно. Интересно, сколько лет пройдет до их следующей встречи?


	2. Chapter 2

Проходит всего три месяца. Эрик замечает, что та женщина с красными, как огонь, волосами, стоит возле стойки администрации гостиницы. Джин, точно, её зовут Джин. Что ей нужно? И как она вообще его нашла?

— Эрик! — Джин окликает его, уверенно вскинув изящную руку, но в ее голосе Эрику слышится сомнение. Словно она до сих пор размышляет, стоит ли обращать на себя внимание. Поздно, думает Эрик. Уже обратила.

Они выходят из гостиницы, и Эрик придерживает перед Джин дверь — совершенно по-человечески. Джин напряжена, ее и без того тонкие губы сжаты, она поминутно сглатывает, будто ее мучает простуда, и бросает на Эрика тревожные взгляды. 

— Что-то случилось? — Эрик кивает в сторону кофейни через дорогу, потому что не любит говорить на ходу, но Джин обнимает себя за плечи и мотает головой, продолжая идти по тротуару вперед — кажется, в сторону парковки. 

— Эрик, нам нужно поговорить. Вы должны поехать со мной.

— Нет, не должен, — Эрик останавливается, удивленный. Он много лет никому ничего не должен. Джин закусывает губу и смотрит с такой мукой, словно застрявшие в ее горле слова — раскаленные монетки. 

_Чарльз._

Прикосновение Джин к разуму отличается от чарльзова. Чарльз — дуновение ветра, ласковая ладонь, тонкий лен. Ощущение Джин в голове напоминает то тепло, которое чувствуешь, пронося ладонь над свечой. Еще чуть-чуть — и обожжешься. 

_Чарльз болен._

— Поехали, — Эрик ни секунды больше не сомневается. 

По дороге Джин все-таки справляется с собой и по-врачебному сухо рассказывает, что случилось. Эрик слушает внимательно, не перебивая, и хотя иногда ему хочется закричать: «Не может быть!», он стискивает челюсти до зубовного скрежета. 

— Я предполагаю, что у профессора ранняя стадия болезни Альцгеймера, — наконец говорит Джин. У Эрика будто заложены уши, он слышит голос женщины где-то далеко, в другом штате, в другом мире. В голове сигнальными огнями вспыхивает эхо сказанных до этого фраз. «Проблемы с кратковременной памятью», «депрессия», «забыл имя ученика во время урока», «отказывается от обследования»... Эрик вспоминает раннее утро трехмесячной давности, мысль, залетевшую по ошибке или неосмотрительности к нему в голову, «я просил её зайти через полчаса?»... Черт возьми.

— Сегодня утром мы с ним были в Церебро, — Джин паркуется около входа в особняк. — Он полминуты смотрел на приборную панель и не знал, куда надо нажать. 

У Эрика по спине бегут мурашки. Ерунда какая-то, бред, безумие. Чарльз не может не помнить. Чарльз просто устал, это просто стресс, ничего больше, нет, ну конечно же нет никакой болезни Альцгеймера! Она для совсем уж дряхлых стариков. На Чарльзе школа, на Чарльзе столько обязанностей — это только усталость. 

— Ты уверена в этом, Джин? — губы непослушно растягиваются в недоверчивой ухмылке. От нее кисло во рту. — Может, это переутомление?

Джин глушит мотор и несколько секунд сидит неподвижно, одной рукой держась за ключи в замке зажигания, а второй вцепившись в руль до побелевших костяшек.

— Мы не закрывали разум друг от друга. 

Конечно. Два телепата, черт бы их побрал.

Джин смотрит пристально, серьезно:

— В его разуме гаснет свет.

***

Чарльз определенно не рад его видеть. 

— Джин, я же просил, — в голосе Чарльза почти разочарование, почти обида, хотя лицо он держит. Только пальцы, сжимающие подлокотники кресла так, что запястья дрожат, выдают истинное чувство. Эрик знает — Чарльз испуган. Вот только что его испугало?

Джин выходит из кабинета, бросая напоследок взгляд на Эрика. Она хочет помощи, она молит о ней, это трудно не понять. Не нужно быть телепатом. Но что он может сделать? Силой оттащить Чарльза на томографию?

— Что происходит, Чарльз? — Эрик искренне надеется, что Чарльз скажет, что все это — глупая ошибка, розыгрыш, что все нормально и ничего он не забывал.

— Я заболел.

Голос не дрожит, но Чарльз не смотрит в глаза, не улыбается, как это бывало. «Я заболел, но это ерунда, пара таблеток аспирина — и я буду в форме!» Эрик помнит, как Чарльз, шмыгая носом и через слово прикрываясь платком, чтобы откашляться, выходил на поле тренировать Банши, до рассвета сидел в лаборатории с Хэнком… Воспоминания — все, что остается у Эрика спустя столько лет.

— Джин сказала, что подозревает…

— Я думаю, она не ошибается, но не надо говорить это вслух. Пожалуйста. 

Вот и все. Очень просто. Она не ошибается. Как легко Чарльз произносит это, как легко соглашается. Словно он...

— Как давно ты знаешь? — у Эрика холодеет затылок. Уж если кто и может поставить себе диагноз сам, так это Чарльз. И что-то подсказывает Эрику, что все известно уже долгие годы и что именно поэтому Чарльз отказывается от томографии, или что там делают, чтобы удостовериться?

— Шесть лет, — Чарльз подъезжает к окну, и теперь между ним и Эриком — массивный письменный стол, на котором за три месяца только прибавилось бумаг. — Хотя, наверное, больше. 

Эрик слушает и никак не может прийти в себя. Из звуков складываются слова и фразы, из фраз — долгая, ровная чарльзова речь, но кажется, что Чарльз не говорит, а топит его в ледяной воде, и с каждой секундой воздуха становится все меньше, ребра сдавливает тугими кожаными ремнями все сильнее, и уже даже не страшно больше, что не всплывешь, не вырвешься.

Ранняя деменция, тесты, исследование собственного генетического кода, мутации пресенилина, еще чего-то — Эрик ни черта не понимает в этих терминах. Чарльз знал, что имеет все шансы закончить так, с двадцати лет. До Эрика, полуоглохшего от осознания происходящего, долетает эхо: «сыворотка ускорила процесс...», «стрессы, слишком много стрессов...», «это неизлечимо, так что мне остается только...»

— Нет! — Эрик вздрагивает, когда по лицу ему ударяет равнодушное «покончить с собой». — Ты с ума сошел?

Чарльз, до этого сидевший спиной к нему, оборачивается через плечо и усмехается:

— Кажется, скоро сойду. Еще лет пять-шесть — и сойду.

Колыбель Ньютона на столе застывает, подпрыгивает перьевая ручка, разбрызгивая чернила по бланкам. Чарльз расстроенно изгибает бровь:

— Я должен был закончить этот отчет.

— Ты должен был сказать мне.

— Нет, не должен был. 

Чарльз прав. По-хорошему, они ничего не должны друг другу.

— Ты сделаешь томографию, ПЭТ, тесты, — Эрик снимает тренч, аккуратно складывает его и вешает на спинку стула. — Здесь есть нужное оборудование?

— Эрик, я...

— Ты сделаешь все, что необходимо, Чарльз, — в горле клокочет, и потому выходит довольно грубо. — Пойдем. Кто занимается этим? Джин?

— Ты пришел командовать? — взгляд Чарльза темнеет. — Не в этом доме, Эрик. И уж тем более не мной. 

Эрик с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы направить свою силу на инвалидное кресло и буквально потащить Чарльза на нижние этажи, в лаборатории. 

— Это моя жизнь, моя болезнь… — начинает Чарльз, но Эрик не дает закончить:

— И это твоя школа. Это твои ученики. Это твои люди. Ты не можешь бросить их.

«Ты не можешь бросить меня», — хочет сказать Эрик, но прикусывает язык. Чарльз прикрывает глаза и делает несколько глубоких вдохов и шумных, долгих выдохов. 

— Школу я оставлю Джин и Хэнку, Скотт поможет им. Я не хочу забыть себя, тебя, их и стать обузой. 

Вина, застарелая, заржавевшая, снова вцепляется бешеным псом в живот. Эрик обходит стол, присаживается на корточки у ног Чарльза и нерешительно касается его колена ладонью. 

— Можно же найти лекарство? Ты чертов гений, а еще есть Хэнк, у него светлая голова, и эта Джин тоже, кажется, не готова оставить все как есть. Чарльз, если постараться...

Пальцы Чарльза — холодные, и Эрик вздрагивает, когда они касаются его запястья. 

— О, друг мой, как ты думаешь, чем я занимался все эти годы?

Эрику всегда казалось, что он умеет обрубать концы, просчитывать на несколько ходов вперед, отрезать пути к отступлению, но Чарльз в очередной раз доказывает, держа его за руку, что жизнь всегда на шаг обгоняет все возможные, даже самым тщательным образом выстроенные, планы. Солнечный свет расплавленной медью стекает по пальцам Чарльза, и Эрик делает то, чего хочет больше всего, но на что никогда бы не решился в другой ситуации — подносит ладонь Чарльза к губам и прижимается к коже сухим долгим поцелуем. Наверное, именно в этот момент он осознает, что принял решение еще пару часов назад, сев в машину Джин Грей на парковке гостиницы. 

— Не надо, Эрик, — шепчет Чарльз, но Эрик не отнимает руку от своего лица и качает головой. Холодная вода смыкается над его макушкой, льется по горлу в желудок, царапает легкие, превращает все внутри в айсберг, шипит на раскаленной стали. Они ничего не должны друг другу, кроме одного. 

***

Дети не удивляются появлению в школе нового человека. Детей-мутантов вряд ли можно удивить хоть чем-то. Эрик заканчивает переезд через две недели. Он выбирает ту же комнату, в которой останавливался в первый и последний раз, когда жил в особняке Ксавье, и то, что эта комната никем не занята, совершенно ожидаемо. Все вещи на местах, даже шкатулка с причудливо изогнутыми кусочками проволоки, завязанными в узел иглами и другими металлическими мелочами, на которых он тренировался, мучаясь от бессонницы, всё так же находится под кроватью — только руку опусти. Эрик кладет чемодан на постель, поводит пальцами в воздухе, и шкаф за спиной открывается. Собираясь повесить на плечики пару рубашек, Эрик усмехается и проводит ладонью по аккуратно сложенным водолазкам и спортивным костюмам. Интересно, он до сих пор в них влезает или это очередная сброшенная шкура, которую не натянешь, как ни старайся? Чарльз держится за прошлое, за детали, которые многие не замечают, считают неважными. Может быть, потому что знает, что в любой момент может потерять все до крохи?

Первый ужин в качестве постоянного жильца особняка Эрик ест в одиночестве поздно ночью — усталость взяла свое, и он проспал несколько часов, даже не сняв ботинки, провалившись в сон, едва закончил с чемоданом. Один раз на кухню заходит девочка, сквозь стену, как призрак, сонно кивает ему, берет из холодильника молоко и с целой бутылкой опять проходит через стену — как раз на середине глотка прямо из горлышка. Чарльз говорил о ней. Её зовут Китти. Неужели та самая, из будущего, которого больше нет?

— Та девочка, которая ходит через стены, — Эрик останавливается на пороге открытой двери кабинета, — это...

Чарльз кивает, не отрываясь от книги. В библиотеке тоже время будто застыло, хотя Эрик замечает, что ковер поменяли, а книжных полок серьезно прибавилось. Хрустя яблоком, Эрик проходится между стеллажами, в полумраке едва различая надписи на корешках. Учебники, огромное количество учебников. В одном из углов, за очередной полкой, высится гора коробок, и в них еще география, история, биология, физика, история искусств, пособия, задачники... Эрик выходит к камину, около которого Чарльз сидит под единственной зажженной лампой во всей комнате. 

— Давно ты здесь? — Чарльз всё так же не отрывается от книги. Вопрос на секунду ставит Эрика в ступор, но и этой секунды Чарльзу хватает, чтобы понять, что что-то не так. — Я уже здоровался с тобой, да? Присядь. 

Эрик послушно садится и оставляет огрызок яблока на блюдце на маленьком столике. Там же лежит чайная ложечка и пара оберток от кексов. 

— Я спросил тебя о Китти, — Эрик откидывается на спинку кресла и впивается взглядом в потрескивающие в пальцах огня поленья. — Ты кивнул. 

Рядом с блюдцем ложится книга с закладкой чуть дальше середины. Эрик косится, но не задает вопросов. Чарльза и не надо спрашивать. 

— Я так много раз читал «Короля», что с трудом вспоминаю, где остановился на этот раз. Хотя, наверное, дело не только в количестве прочтений. 

Эрик молчит. Чарльз иногда так говорит о болезни, словно погоду обсуждает. Эрик так не может. 

— Если ты решил остаться здесь, тебе придется привыкнуть к тому, что я буду забывать, где кнопка у лифта, читал ли я Уайльда, знал ли я Одена, как завязывать галстук, — Чарльз, кажется, улыбается, и Эрик отрывается от созерцания огня, чтобы убедиться — да, улыбается. Вот только не ясно, блестят ли его глаза от слез, или Эрик просто забыл, и они всегда так сияют в свете камина. — Возможно, друг мой, я забуду это всё очень скоро. И буду называть тебя...

Чарльз замолкает, и его горло дергается от болезненной попытки сглотнуть.

— Ты сказал, что мое имя ты не забудешь, — Эрик изо всех сил старается, и потому голос звучит бодро и весело. — И только попробуй забыть об этом. 

Чарльз усмехается:

— Видишь, ты быстро учишься. Ты всегда был способным учеником. 

В ту ночь они долго сидят у камина, обсуждая планы на следующую неделю (учебный процесс, несколько встреч в правительстве, инспекция, работа в лаборатории, анализы), и Эрик почти избавляется от гнетущего ощущения ужаса, чугунным плащом сковавшего плечи в начале разговора.


	3. Chapter 3

Первое время кажется, что проявлений болезни так много. Чарльз забывает ерундовые вещи — вовремя отправить документы в департамент, позвонить попечителям и спонсорам, даты. Все это любой другой упускает из виду по рассеянности и невнимательности каждый день, но Эрик знает, что для Чарльза это не норма. Постепенно можно привыкнуть к мелочам, и Эрик едва заметным кивком головы поправляет запонки на манжетах Чарльза по утрам, выучивает расписание занятий всех классов, расположение предметов — не только металлических — в ящиках стола в кабинете. Чарльз не сопротивляется заботе, хотя иногда на его лице написана страшная мука, борьба — в такие моменты, понимает Эрик, разум Чарльза сражается за право помнить. И пока разум побеждает.

Эрик смиряется не только с изменениями в Чарльзе — он привыкает к кардинальным переменам в собственной жизни. Большой дом, огромное количество людей вокруг, работа, которую он никогда не делал — все это чуждо, все это дико первое время. Но Леншерр входит в ритм, педантично составляет планы на следующий день, прежде чем заснуть. Сон очень часто не идет, и Эрик вертится в постели с боку на бок, достает шкатулку и распрямляет и снова скручивает в тонкие кружева проволоку, читает до рассвета, а когда нет настроения ни на то, ни на другое, думает. Долгие беседы с самим собой — привычка одинокого человека, приобретенная еще в юности и укрепившаяся в годы заточения под Пентагоном. Эрик вспоминает порой, как в белой комнате со стеклянным потолком он вел продолжительные мысленные баталии с Чарльзом, которого не было рядом. Не только и не столько потому, что скучал по Ксавье. Просто с ним спорить всегда выходило интересно. Поэтому Эрик делал выпад и предполагал, что бы ответил на это Чарльз, потом снова и снова, и так до бесконечности. 

Теперь Чарльз спит в соседней комнате, за стеной — зайди и поговори, выскажи все то, что хочешь. Но Эрик не идет месяц, два. На третий, в ночь, когда за окнами становится светло на пару часов раньше из-за первого снега, Эрик, измученный бессонницей, накидывает халат и выходит в коридор. Поверни за угол — и вот она, дверь Чарльза. Сколько ночей прошло там? Эрик останавливается, едва оказавшись за поворотом, потому что видит зеркало на стене. Раньше его не было. Раньше — это в лохматые шестидесятые. Эрик смотрит в глаза своему отражению. Сколько прошло лет, а взгляд все такой же. Может, только чуть более усталый. И Чарльз прав, седина уже заметна. От висков она морозным узором расползается на челку, на затылок, пеплом осыпается на брови. Сколько морщин, чёрт возьми. Скоро он станет совсем стариком.

Наконец-то внешность будет соответствовать тому, что внутри. Эрик ощущает себя старым слишком давно. 

— Я тоже старею, Эрик.

Чарльз каким-то непостижимым образом подкрадывается бесшумно, хотя коляска обычно скрипит, колеса шуршат по паркету. Зеркало висит слишком высоко на стене, чтобы заметить Чарльза. 

— И именно поэтому я попросил повесить это зеркало повыше, — Чарльз указывает прямо на удивленное лицо Эрика в отражении. — Иногда по утрам я выхожу из комнаты совсем не в том виде, в котором хотел бы видеть себя. 

Выхожу, прогуляемся, пошел — Чарльз всегда говорит так, словно он может ходить. И Эрик, сперва вздрагивавший от несоответствия, уже давно благодарен за такой выбор слов — чувство вины заглохло и теперь все реже точит зубы о его ребра. 

— Я хотел поговорить, — Эрик старается даже краем глаза не видеть зеркала, в котором он сам старик, а Чарльза нет вовсе. 

— Пойдем, — Чарльз ведет в спальню, и Эрик следует за ним. 

— Теперь шахматы тут? — Эрик останавливается возле столика с доской и фигурами. Партия уже начата, и ходов сделано много — несколько пешек обоих цветов, черный слон и белый конь уже были взяты. Чарльз подъезжает ближе, и только в этот момент Эрик понимает, что не так, что смущает его: возле стола нет стульев. 

— Я играю сам с собой, — Чарльз задумчиво смотрит на доску. — Это неплохая зарядка для ума. 

Эрик оборачивается в поисках стула и находит его в углу комнаты. Приходится подойти и снять с него вещи, не прибегая к использованию силы: в книгах нет металла. Во всех томах — закладки. 

— Продолжим эту или начнем новую? — Эрик привычно садится со стороны черных, чуть ослабляет пояс халата. Чарльз пожимает плечами:

— Я не записываю ходы, но могу поделиться тем, что есть у меня в голове, — он вскидывает взгляд на Эрика, и улыбка сияет в этих глазах. — Если, конечно, ты не против. 

Эрик закусывает губу, задумывается на несколько секунд. Все время в особняке он ходит без шлема, броня пылится на прикроватной тумбочке, хотя в школе есть еще несколько телепатов кроме Чарльза. Но, видимо, тут действуют негласные законы вежливости, и даже дети, любопытные и вечно жаждущие опробовать свои способности, не касаются его разума. Эрик долго молча размышляет, стоит ли смотреть на список ходов в голове Чарльза, но вовсе не потому, что боится вторжения в собственные мысли. Эрик вспоминает оброненную Джин фразу:

— «В его разуме гаснет свет».

Сознание Чарльза всегда было чистым и бесконечно прекрасным, как небо после июльской грозы, когда солнце выходит из-за рассеявшихся облаков и теплыми яркими лучами касается прозрачных луж на брусчатке тротуаров, отражается от вымытых крыш, блестит бриллиантовыми переливами на траве. Замок из воды, воздуха и света, где все, что чужим глазам видеть не нужно, скрыто тонкими покрывалами — таким Эрик помнит разум Чарльза. Что же там сейчас? Эрик боится темноты. 

— Давай всё же вернем в начало, — Чарльз тянется к белому ферзю на d4, но Эрик качает головой:

— Нет, давай продолжим. Интересная задачка. Покажешь ходы?

Когда Чарльз передает мысль, Эрик успевает заметить тяжелые свинцовые тучи, сгущающиеся над белым замком. Эти тучи, будто живые, тянутся к стенам, заглядывают в окна, и некоторые комнаты, наверное, уже навсегда погружены во мрак. 

— Сейчас ход черных, Эрик.

— Чарльз, — Эрик смаргивает пугающее видение, трясет головой, чтобы отогнать его как можно дальше. — Я хотел сначала поговорить.

Чарльз отодвигается от стола:

— О чем?

Слова так трудно подобрать, особенно после увиденного. 

— Как долго ты еще будешь помнить? 

— Смотря что. Иногда я забываю, что такое «гамбит», уже сейчас. 

Эрик почти привык к ударам вроде этого, потому просто сжимает зубы и собирается с силами.

— Все. Как долго ты будешь помнить все? Прошлое, детство, себя...

— Тебя, — заканчивает за него Чарльз и прикрывает глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Думаю, еще года два — в моем случае болезнь развивается быстро. Постепенно я буду забывать то, что забыть нельзя. 

«Интересно, что, по его мнению, нельзя?» — думает Эрик, и тут же находит в своем вопросе короткий, пугающий своей простотой и вселенской бесконечностью ответ — все. 

— Ты боишься? 

— Да, конечно, — Чарльз открывает глаза, но избегает встречи взглядами, рассматривает черного слона, стоящего возле доски. — Иногда мне страшно до чертиков. 

Эрик молчит. Говорить расхотелось. Наверное, зря он вообще встал. Зачем ему понадобились еще какие-то подтверждения того, что болезнь Чарльза неизлечима, неудержима и рано или поздно разрушит до основания все, что есть сейчас?

Есть ли что-то сейчас?

— Знаешь, иногда, — Чарльз берет проклятого слона в руку, катает в ладони, обрисовывая пальцами искусную резьбу, — особенно ночами, становится просто жутко. Я пытаюсь заглянуть туда, где уже темно, но ничего не выходит. Там только неясные тени. Черные силуэты в абсолютной тьме. А иногда, — голос Чарльза звенит на последнем звуке, но не срывается и вновь становится тихой ровной мелодией, — иногда там вспыхивают огни, в самых дальних уголках, и я так ясно все вспоминаю, до последней детали. И я бегу туда, на свет, а двери захлопываются за мной. И я забываю, как работает рычажок управления кресла, зато могу дословно воспроизвести какую-нибудь лекцию, которую нам читали в Оксфорде.

Они долго сидят в тишине, Чарльз все еще крутит в руках фигуру, и Эрик следит за движениями его пальцев. Неловкими, дрожащими движениями. 

— Я хочу спать, прости, — Чарльз резко возвращает слона на место и поворачивает к кровати. Эрик тут же поднимается и встает на его пути. 

— Я помогу тебе? 

Чарльз все еще не смотрит на него.

— Нет, поверь, я справлюсь сам. 

— Я хочу этого. 

— Этого не хочу я. 

Эрик кивает. Конечно, наверное, это в какой-то мере унизительно. Возможно, Чарльзу не хочется быть беспомощным. Чёрт возьми, но ведь рано или поздно... Эрик развязывает пояс, снимает халат и кладет его в изножье кровати, а сам ложится на правой стороне постели. Здесь он ночевал не один раз. 

Эта выходка имеет нужное воздействие — Чарльз удивленно вскидывает голову и вопросительно изгибает бровь:

— Ты собираешься смотреть?

— Я собираюсь спать. 

Белки глаз Чарльза красные, но слез не видно. 

— Хорошо. Если тебе так угодно. 

Чарльз снимает домашний кардиган, оставаясь в футболке и длинных мягких штанах, подъезжает вплотную к кровати и, видимо, поставив коляску на тормоз, довольно ловко залезает под одеяло. 

— Годы тренировок, — усмехается он, глядя на Эрика. — Даже не думай, понял?

Эрик не уверен, против чего Чарльз его предостерегает, но прикусывает язык, чтобы не сказать «прости». 

— Погасишь свет? — Чарльз поудобнее устраивается на подушке, и Эрик только бросает взгляд в сторону выключателя. На улице уже почти совсем светло, и снежинки липнут к окну, быстро превращаясь в воду.

— Почему ты остался здесь? 

— Потому что... — Эрик следит, как капелька бежит по стеклу, извиваясь прозрачной змейкой. Потому что должен? Потому что чувствует ответственность? Потому что больше, по сути, у него никого нет? Потому что...

— Эрик, не отвечай. Не говори этого. 

Эрик оборачивается. Кажется, Чарльз такой же, как в их первую ночь в этой спальне — сонный, уставший, все понимающий. Растрёпанный, синеглазый Чарльз. Разве что пьяны они тогда были ужасно. 

Спрашивать, можно ли, совсем не обязательно. Эрик наклоняется к лицу Чарльза, и тот тянется в ответ. Эрик почти чувствует его губы — теплое ровное дыхание замирает в миллиметре от его кожи. Но Чарльз целует его не в губы, а в лоб, неудобно изогнув шею. Эрик не просит другого. 

Они засыпают обнявшись. Не так, как хотелось бы, наверное, спустя столько лет голода друг по другу, а Эрик уверен, что Чарльз тоже скучал по этому. Нет, никаких потных рук, тянущей сладости, растекающейся по телу, страстного шепота, щекочущего влажные волосы на висках. Чарльз лежит на его плече, не прикасаясь руками, и Эрик почти жалеет, что то будущее, о котором рассказывал Логан, они стерли. Возможно, в нем, в этом параллельном мире, они бы бурно помирились на старости лет, оставив позади обиды, попытки изменить мир, создать семьи, бороться друг с другом. Возможно, там Чарльз поцеловал бы его не в лоб, а в губы, и так было бы каждый вечер, до самой смерти. Эрик сентиментален в таких вопросах и корит себя за это. 

Возможно, из-за того, что они стерли будущее, у них остается только настоящее и прошлое, и скоро они лишатся и этого тоже. Память одного обесценится, потому что не будет второго. Эрик смотрит в окно, за которым занимается бледный рассвет начала зимы, видит свое отражение и шепчет:

— Я стану твоей памятью, Чарльз. 

Чарльз спит. И Эрик рад, что никто не слышит его обещания. Клятвы — всегда пустой звук, если клянешься перед кем-то кроме себя самого. 

***

Утро сочельника взрывается криком, в котором отчаяние перемешано с яростью. Эрик от неожиданности роняет зубную щетку. Чарльз. Это кричит Чарльз. Эрик вытирает рот полотенцем и бежит в сторону спальни, откуда послышался крик.

Когда Эрик влетает в комнату, всю завешанную гирляндами, мишурой, елочными игрушками — дети настояли, что украшения будут по всему дому, и Чарльз не смог им отказать, — его встречает гробовая тишина. «Лучше бы дальше кричал», — думает Эрик. Чарльз бледен, как полотно, и только от шеи к щекам медленно поднимаются лихорадочные алые пятна. На перекошенном лице блестят, по-дурацки переливаясь в свете красных, золотых и зеленых огоньков, дорожки слез. Эрик не задает вопросов, сразу подходит ближе, пока не упирается коленями в колени Чарльза.

— Уйди, — Чарльз шипит сквозь зубы, и это, наверное, первый раз, когда Эрик видит Чарльза в таком состоянии. Он помнит усталость, боль, злость, обиду, гнев, но не отчаяние. Нет, Чарльз никогда не отчаивался. По-крайней мере, не так.

— Уйди, — повторяет Чарльз. — Ты меня слышал?

Эрик присаживается, опускает руку на чарльзово колено и кивает:

— Слышал.

В пальцах Чарльза — измятый лист бумаги, мокрый, кое-где порванный, словно его так сильно сжимали, что продрали. Чарльз дрожит весь целиком, будто очень замерз, скрежещет зубами, и несколько капель падают с его опущенного лица на брюки. Эрик осторожно заправляет выбившуюся из уложенной челки прядь Чарльзу за ухо. Он и правда лысеет, не шутил — раньше волосы были гуще.

— Посмотри на меня, — Эрик берет лицо Чарльза в ладони, но не тянет, не заставляет. — Пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Чарльз дергает подбородком, пытаясь вырваться, но потом отпускает листок и обхватывает пальцами запястья Эрика, поднимает опухшие глаза. Лицо Чарльза перекошено гримасой боли и злости, и Эрик вспоминает, что эти черты могут быть не только красивыми, но и пугающими. 

Щеки Чарльза горячие, влажные от слез. Эрик не знает, что делать. С тех пор, как он здесь, до такого не доходило. 

Чарльз забывал имя ученика прямо посреди урока, терял нить рассказа, но выкручивался. 

Чарльз не справлялся с работой в лаборатории, но там всегда были помощники. 

Чарльз стал медленнее читать, но всё равно не отбрасывал книги. 

И теперь Чарльз плачет, огрызается, дрожит. Эрик поднимает лист с ковра. Речь. Конечно, он должен выступить с речью перед детьми и остальными обитателями особняка. Эрик не раз слышал, что этих выступлений все ждут, их все любят. Чарльз не забывает никого, Чарльз обязательно выскажется про всех: кого-то похвалит, кого-то поругает. И всегда это, вроде бы, весело, и всегда это, вроде бы, задорно и так светло. 

Сейчас в комнате словно сгущается мрак, и Эрик обхватывает Чарльза за плечи, прижимает к себе, заставляет уткнуться себе в шею. Тот сопротивляется, что-то говорит невнятно, и Эрик гладит его по волосам, несколько раз крепко целует в висок, в ухо, в макушку — беспорядочно, лишь бы показать, что он здесь, он рядом, он никуда не исчезнет. Не в этот раз. 

_— Я не смогу,_ — слышит Эрик прямо в своей голове. _— Я не смогу._

— Все ты сможешь. Неужели тебе надо учить наизусть поздравления и похвалы?

Эрик знает ответ. Да, надо. Чарльз старается не сдавать последние рубежи, но битва, в которой замок его разума без сомнения падет, слишком близка, дышит смрадом совсем рядом. 

— Пойдем, — Эрик еще раз прижимается губами к макушке Чарльза и встает, берется за ручки кресла. — Они все ждут тебя. Ты нужен им всем. Они хотят услышать тебя. 

Эрик толкает кресло к лифту, хотя мог бы использовать силу. Почему-то очень важно ощущать тяжесть и сопротивление, делать это руками. 

— А если я забуду? — Чарльз оборачивается через плечо и смотрит невозможными синими глазами. В них все еще есть свет, в них все еще полыхает огонь. — Я пытался сейчас — и я не смог.

Эрик улыбается:

— У тебя есть я. 

Чарльз действительно справляется без бумажки. Он несколько раз сбивается, и Эрик, стоящий за его плечом, рядом с Джин, касается взлохмаченного затылка ладонью: _загляни в мои мысли, ты можешь, возьми то, что тебе нужно._ И Чарльз, поначалу несмело, заходит в его разум, чтобы найти все подсказки. Эрик снова видит будто бы краем глаза замок из света, воды и воздуха. Тучи так близко, и черные пальцы уже смяли некоторые стены, сравняли с землей несколько башен. Что было там? Что хранилось в этих частях памяти Чарльза? Эрик трясет головой, отгоняя видение — тучи живые, тучи тянутся к нему, наблюдателю, но не прикасаются — будто пугаются. Рука Джин опускается ему на плечо, крепко сжимает. В красно-карих, как вишни, глазах Эрик видит понимание. Теперь они оба знают, как гаснет свет.


	4. Chapter 4

Зимой рано темнеет, рассветает поздно, и холодный промозглый мрак окутывает не только особняк — он пробирается все глубже в голову Чарльза, в сердце Эрика. Февраль приносит дрожь в пальцах, неловкость движений, ледяную заторможенность мыслей. Все чаще Чарльз путает слова, забывая их значение, все реже он может запомнить, о чем разговаривал с кем-либо неделю, день, час назад. Его лицо чернеет, когда приходит осознание, что он снова потерял тонкую нить, опять упустил что-то важное или какую-то мелочь. Несколько раз он называет Джин другими именами: Энджел, Мойрой, один раз — Рейвен, и потом долго пытается справиться с накатившим ужасом. У Эрика перехватывает дыхание при одной только мысли, что Чарльз может забыть и его имя. Но ведь Чарльз обещал, что не забудет. 

— Профессор сегодня не будет вести урок? — худощавый мальчишка, поигрывающий язычком пламени между пальцами, будто монеткой, останавливает Эрика в коридоре после завтрака. Эрик не может смотреть ребенку в глаза, потому следит за пляшущим огоньком, а потом переводит взгляд на окно. За ним бьется шумной сизокрылой птицей весна, и сырой ветер играет с первой стыдливой листвой. Эрик кивает:

— Я приду на замену. Профессору не здоровится. 

Ложь на губах соленая, а на языке — кислая до тошноты. Сотня отговорок, которые он придумывает для детей, выходит из его горла легко и просто, выскальзывает изо рта, оставляя только ощущение тонкого бритвенного пореза — щиплет и жжется. Эрик не может признаться, в первую очередь самому себе, что теперь Чарльз вряд ли когда-либо вернется к преподаванию. Последнюю неделю он предпочитает не покидать спальни, в которой чернота кляксами расплывается по углам, в которой Эрику душно и бросает то в жар, то в холод. Но Эрик не уходит, Эрик каждую ночь проводит в постели, которая помнит, кажется, о них двоих больше, чем Чарльз сейчас. 

— Он так агрессивен иногда, — делится Эрик с Джин, когда встречает ее на кухне посреди ночи. Наверное, он бы ни за что не стал ни с кем обсуждать происходящее, но держать все в себе, оказывается, невозможно — Эрик чувствует, что его голова стала переполненным бурдюком с прокисшим вином и вот-вот взорвется. Джин не меняется в лице, только тонкими, бледными пальцами сжимает чашку кофе:

— И будет хуже. 

Эрик понимает, что все происходящее — далеко не конец, но никак не может представить, куда же еще хуже. Недавно Чарльз, проснувшись за час до рассвета, смотрел на него, Эрика, где-то минуту, и Эрик, мучимый бессонницей, не мог пошевелиться от вцепившегося в затылок ледяными зубами страха — Чарльз не узнавал его, Чарльз целую минуту понятия не имел, кто лежит рядом с ним. 

— Профессор стойкий, — продолжает Джин и шумно отпивает из кружки. — Но с этим ему не справиться. 

Эрик отворачивается, упирается руками в кухонную тумбу и запрокидывает голову, медленно считает про себя: раз, два, три, четыре... Не взорваться, не сметь, держаться. 

— Это продолжается уже почти семь лет, и сейчас у него уже так мало сил. Я боюсь, что в ближайший год он потеряет долговременную память, очень много воспоминаний станет для него недоступно, — Джин все говорит и говорит, никак не заткнется, и Эрик ругает себя на все корки за то, что вообще рот открыл. Весь металл вокруг ощущается необыкновенно остро, словно ножи, вилки, сковородки, чертовы ложки раскалены докрасна, и жар от них обжигает и плавит кожу. 

— Он исчезает. Он ускользает сам от себя. 

— Замолчи, — рычит Эрик. Чайник подпрыгивает на плите и превращается в бесформенный измятый кусок нержавейки. — Замолчи. Чем вы там только занимаетесь в вашей лаборатории! Хэнк в семидесятых заставил его ходить! Церебро мы сделали за десять лет до этой проклятой сыворотки! А вы не можете придумать, как хотя бы облегчить страдания Чарльза! 

Контролировать себя невозможно, и ножи срываются со стойки, влетают исполинскими дротиками в стену, в холодильник. Ящики и дверцы шкафов хлопают, срываясь с креплений, раскурочивая дерево. Эрик скребет пальцами по гладкой поверхности тумбы, едва не сдирая ноготь на безымянном. Боль отрезвляет. Падают на пол висевшие в воздухе за его спиной столовые приборы, перестает мигать и раскачиваться люстра. Джин молчит. 

— Прости, — Эрик хрипло выдыхает и, не оборачиваясь на женщину, выходит из кухни прочь. Он прекрасно знает, что Джин не просто так хлещет кофе в половину первого, что синяки под ее глазами могут сравниться разве что с его собственными. Конечно, она ищет лекарство. Конечно, они с остальными врачами и учеными не бездельничают. 

Вот только от этого не легче ни на йоту.

В спальне Чарльза тихо, только легкие занавески чуть колышутся от сквозняка. Эрик прикрывает окно взмахом руки, стягивает одежду и опускается на постель рядом со спящим. Во сне лицо Чарльза становится таким молодым, таким чистым, совсем как в год их первой встречи. Ночь ластиком проходится по глубоким морщинам между бровями, по носогубным складкам, по уголкам глаз, и Эрику кажется, что они снова в далеком шестьдесят втором. Что завтра будет новый светлый день, что Чарльз будет бегать вокруг особняка с Хэнком — не наперегонки, просто так, что Рейвен будет смеяться над их шутками... Господи, Рейвен ведь до сих пор не знает, что с Чарльзом. Он давно сказал Эрику, что не будет ее искать. 

— «Ей не нужно знать. Она свободна».

Эрик поворачивается на бок, кладет ладонь на теплую щеку Чарльза, обводит большим пальцем верхнюю губу, упрямый подбородок вечного спорщика, горбинку на носу. В груди ноет, болезненно и сладко — его Чарльз рядом. 

Все еще рядом. 

Поцеловать его — еженощный ритуал. Эрик коротко прижимается к приоткрытому рту, не ожидая, что Чарльз проснется — он так крепко спит, что не разбудишь и выстрелами. Но в этот раз сон его чуток и хрупок, как паутинка, рвется в ту же секунду, когда губы касаются губ. Эрик резко отстраняется и ловит еще мутный взгляд. Вдруг снова не узнает?

Но Чарльз узнает. И Чарльз сам тянется к нему. 

Никогда раньше Эрик не думал, как это — заниматься любовью с Чарльзом теперь, после ранения. Они никогда не обсуждали возможности, никогда не говорили о чувствительности. Но природа берет свое, и Эрик решает не рассуждать, не медлить. Не тот момент. 

Чарльз оказывается таким же податливым и голодным до ласк, как и раньше. Нетрудно вспомнить, что он любит, когда его медленно целуют в шею, что сам он постоянно цепляется пальцами за волосы на затылке Эрика, что едва слышно выдыхает на ухо, едва тронешь его под ребрами — тонкая кожа, тысяча нервных окончаний. У Чарльза прибавилось мускулов на плечах и руках, и Эрик с упоением разминает их, по памяти рисуя в темноте созвездия от одной веснушки до другой, от родинки к родинке на чарльзовых предплечьях. На сгибах локтей и во впадинке между ключицами до сих пор тот же запах базилика и чистого тела. 

Эрик чувствует животом, что у Чарльза стоит — довольно слабо, но это всё равно радует. Значит, ему нравится. Значит, он получит удовольствие. Чарльз неловко переворачивается на живот, и Эрик целует его спину, от загривка до шрама на пояснице — под языком он кажется твердой толстой нитью. Чарльз гортанно стонет, когда Эрик начинает исступленно гладить и целовать след собственной ошибки. Второй такой же шрам, невидимый, у самого Эрика в груди.

— Еще.

Эрик приостанавливается, удивленный, и Чарльз, вжавшись щекой в подушку, медленно моргает:

— Поцелуй там еще. 

Эрик гладит бока Чарльза, проводит пальцами по шраму и выполняет просьбу с рвением религиозного фанатика, замаливающего грехи. Будто губами и руками можно стереть прошлое. Наверное, это единственное, что Эрик хотел бы вычеркнуть из их общей с Чарльзом памяти. 

Они любят друг друга долго, неспешно, словно заново открывают старую книгу, словно перебирают сувениры в шкатулке. Эрик старается коснуться всех тех мест, которые так чувствительны у Чарльза — живот, плечи, запястья, — и в ответ получает не меньше жара и рвения, чем отдает сам. 

— Я скучал, я безумно скучал. 

Чарльз прикусывает его кожу, целуется жадно и влажно, ласкает уверенно, именно так, как нужно. У Эрика шумит в голове, когда Чарльз сжимает его член то сильнее, то слабее, когда они трутся друг об друга, как неопытные мальчишки — лишь бы ближе, лишь бы кожа к коже. 

— Я люблю тебя. Я правда люблю тебя. 

Они засыпают только на рассвете, утомленные и счастливые, и Эрику кажется, что на одну ночь, хоть на одну, он смог отогнать тьму, он смог воскресить часть воспоминаний, дать им новую плоть и свежую кровь, наполнить их запахами, вкусами. 

— Запомни это, — шепчет Эрик, перебирая волосы Чарльза — всё так же вьются, когда мокрые. — Запомни, пожалуйста. 

Чарльз что-то сонно бормочет и прикусывает кончик большого пальца Эрика, прежде чем отключиться. Эрик улыбается и закрывает глаза. 

***

— Помоги мне, кто бы ты ни был там, наверху, помоги мне!

Эрик с детских лет не молился, потому совершенно не представляет, как это должно выглядеть, какие слова говорить да и к кому, в сущности, обращаться. 

— Я должен все делать правильно, я должен держаться. Не дай мне сойти с ума.

Жара плавит плечи, обжигает огненным дыханием шею, лавой стекает по затылку. Эрик, закрыв лицо ладонями, сидит на скамейке в отдаленном уголке сада уже несколько часов, не в силах не то что вернуться в особняк — встать. Из тела будто выкачали всю кровь и залили вместо нее жидкий свинец, и теперь он застыл, придавил к земле — ни шелохнись, ни дернись. 

Сегодня утром Чарльза не могли найти несколько часов — Джин была в Нью-Йорке уже третий день, а среди учеников не было достаточно сильных телепатов, чтобы нащупать мерцающее неверным маяком в бушующем черном море сознание Чарльза, и Эрик сбил ноги, носясь, как обезумевший, по поместью, пытаясь учуять металл инвалидного кресла, пока дети и учителя прочесывали бесконечные подвалы и захламленные чердаки. 

Конечно же, Чарльз нашелся еще до того, как в срочном порядке вернулась Джин. Эрик предполагал, что Чарльз, который последние полгода практически не вставал с постели, вряд ли сможет далеко уйти. И он действительно был всего лишь у дубовой аллеи. Потерянный, слепыми глазами смотрящий в небо. Белесо-серые прозрачные облака отражались в его радужке, напоминая пленку катаракты. Чарльз ни слова не сказал, пока Эрик вез его обратно в особняк. 

Боже, как же он справился с управлением креслом? Как он смог вызвать лифт и воспользоваться подъемником? Он же сейчас с трудом представляет, как правильно держать ручку так, чтобы она писала! Горячие злые слезы обжигают пальцы, и Эрик шумно выдыхает, закашливается, откинув голову назад, возводит глаза к небу:

— Пожалуйста, дай мне сил!

Он уложил Чарльза в постель, укрыл простыней, словно мертвеца, с трудом сдержавшись, чтобы не положить ткань на чужое, бессознательное лицо, и вышел в сад — туда, где нагнал сбежавшего. 

Чарльз не помнил, как добрался до дубовой аллеи, не помнил, как смог уехать из дома, не помнил самого себя. 

«Может быть, стоило тогда не спорить? Может, стоило согласиться с его выбором, позволить ему совершить самоубийство, когда он еще был, как говорят, в трезвом уме?» — мелькает в голове Эрика мысль, но он гонит ее, устрашившись самой возможности такого развития событий. Нет, его Чарльз все еще здесь, рядом, пусть и за туманной темнотой, через которую так редко пробивается луч неверного света. 

Зачем он здесь, в этой школе? Зачем он остался? Чарльз просил не отвечать на этот вопрос вслух, словно боялся, что чувство, облеченное в слова, свяжет их двоих непреложный клятвой, обетом вроде тех, которые дают монахи, вступая на путь искупления грехов не только своих, но и всего человечества. Чарльз не хотел обрекать Эрика на мученичество. Но разве можно было удержать Эрика Леншерра хоть когда-нибудь?

Может быть, ему стоит уйти? Он ведь ничем не помогает. В лаборатории от него никакого толку — там вообще ни от кого нет толку. Действующего лекарства все еще нет и, наверняка, не будет, и с этим нужно смириться. Каким-то неведомым образом нужно принять, что Чарльз Ксавье растворяется, исчезает, вытекает, как вода из сложенных горстью ладоней, сколько ни пытайся удержать. Это бесполезно, это страдание, это мучение, причем как для самого Чарльза, так и для всех, кто его окружает. Единственной ниточкой, которая связывает Чарльза с внешним миром хоть на сколько-нибудь надежно, остается телепатия. Этот дар он не теряет, и иногда Эрик чувствует, что в его разум мягко стучится кто-то, что к нему тянутся невидимые руки. Чарльз будто понимает, где хранятся воспоминания, хоть какие-то воспоминания о его жизни — измененные, преломленные сознанием Эрика, но живые, дышащие, горящие свечами в комнате, полной одушевленного мрака. И тогда Чарльз предстает перед ним таким же, каким был всегда — живым. 

Эрик несколько раз глухо, каркающе вздыхает, справляясь со слезами, трет руками лицо, размазывает омерзительные слюни по подбородку и губам — истерика рвется из горла, забивает нос и рот, не давая нормально дышать, — и тянет себя за пряди челки. Они совсем седые, он знает, он видел вчера в том проклятом зеркале, где отражается он и в котором никогда не отразится Чарльз. Нужно встать. Нужно вернуться. Нельзя оставлять Чарльза одного.

— Эрик? 

Голос смутно знаком ему, словно он когда-то знал его обладательницу — мягкий и вкрадчивый, ласковый, но почему-то вызывающий отторжение. От этого голоса буквально тошнит, и в глотке снова горечь и жжение от песка, забившего легкие. Мойра. Чертова Мойра. 

Она стоит футах в десяти от него, и Эрик готов сжать пальцы, затянув цепочку на ее тонкой загорелой шее — белое золото, он чувствует, он знает, чем отличается один металл от другого. Совсем как тогда. Удушить, уничтожить, пустить алую кровь по идеальной холеной коже.

Как и тогда, Эрик сдерживается. На этот раз его никто не просит.

— Мойра.

Она постарела, она похорошела, она стала женственнее. Красивая женщина с холодными умными глазами, с которой, наверное, Чарльз бы остался, если бы не война во Вьетнаме. Он был бы с ней счастлив. У них были бы дети. 

Был бы? Были бы?

— Я узнала только сегодня, — Мойра подходит ближе, и Эрик видит, что она боится. Так приближаются к дикому зверю, к только что заключенному в клетку тигру — опасаясь напугать и дрожа от страха одновременно. Эрик указывает на место на скамейке рядом с собой:

— Присядь. 

— Я хочу увидеть Чарльза, — говорит она, нервно поправляя юбку. Эрик следит за пальцами, скользящими по складкам плотной ткани, за блеском отполированных камешков, вставленных в кольца. 

— Не надо. Он спит. 

Эрик надеется, что не врет, что Чарльз действительно отключился, и сейчас его беспамятство — следствие пребывания в объятиях морфея, а не болезни. 

Они некоторое время сидят молча — возможно, минуту, возможно, час. Эрик разучился следить за тем, как уходят дождевой водой в пересохшую от августовской жары землю секунды. А потом Мойра вдруг кладет голову ему на плечо, несмело, но отчаянно берет его за руку. И Эрик обнимает ее, пытаясь укрыть от неизбежного, непоправимого, гранитно тяжелого ужаса, упавшего ей на макушку несколько часов назад. Никто не заслуживает такого удара. 

— Плачь, если от этого станет легче. 

И Мойра плачет, пачкая тушью его рубашку, захлебываясь и вздрагивая. 

— Сколько еще? — спрашивает она, закрывая рот ладонью, будто пытаясь погасить рвущиеся из груди всхлипы. 

— Я не знаю. Я понятия не имею. 

***

Несколько дней Мойра проводит в особняке. Чарльз, большую часть времени пребывающий в похожем на кататонию состоянии, оживляется, когда Эрик приводит ее в комнату. Взгляд становится чистым. Он узнает. Он помнит ее. 

— Моя дорогая! — Чарльз отталкивается руками от матраса, подтягивается, чтобы сесть, прислонившись спиной к подушке, раскрывает объятия для старой знакомой. Имя ее дается Чарльзу не сразу. — М-мойра. 

Надо отдать ей должное — она улыбается искренне, ни одна морщинка на ее лице не выдает боли, о которой знает Эрик. Он ждал, что она не сможет, что расплачется, едва увидит, как Чарльз похудел, как осунулся, как изменились его глаза, но Мойра сильнее, чем кажется. 

Эрик выходит из спальни, оставляя этих двоих наедине. Им о многом нужно поговорить. В один из вечеров, когда сознание Чарльза было чистым, он сказал Эрику, что хочет привлечь департамент по делам мутантов и Мойру к управлению школой после... Эрик не может повторить это даже про себя. 

_Мойра говорит, что ты замечательный. Можешь представить?_

Прикосновение Чарльза к разуму до сих пор кажется теплым ветерком, напоенным запахом свежей травы, льняной тканью, скользящей по запястью. Его сила никуда не делась, и Эрик видит в этом хороший знак. Единственный, наверное, хороший знак.

— О, наверное, мир пошатнулся, когда она говорила это, — бормочет Эрик под нос, зная, что Чарльз услышит. 

_Она рассказывает, как я тренировал Банши. Мы правда побили так много стекол?_

— О да! — Эрик устраивается в кресле за столом в директорском кабинете и принимается за незаконченное расписание на грядущий семестр. Последний год он практически полностью заменяет Чарльза на посту. Здесь стоит убрать урок истории и поставить биологию, а тренировку в пятницу лучше бы перенести на утро, чтобы освободить и детям, и преподавателям вечер перед выходными...

_Совершенно не помню тренировок с Банши._

Ручка, порхающая над черновиками расписания, замирает, уперевшись в листок. Чернила расплываются уродливой кляксой по ровной карандашной сетке, и перо наконец протыкает бумагу насквозь, вонзается в стол и ломается, забрызгивая все вокруг — тетради, ежедневники, раскрытый том «Короля былого и грядущего». С того вечера в библиотеке Чарльз продвинулся всего на тридцать страниц. 

— Ты прекрасно учил его, — говорит Эрик, носовым платком вытирает пятна со стола и рук, комкает испорченное расписание и тянется за новым листом. — Ты помог ему. 

_Где он сейчас?_

— Он мертв.

Два с лишним часа Чарльз не разговаривает с ним, и Эрик, найдя в нижнем ящике стола початую пачку сигарет и выкурив три подряд в открытое окно, наконец находит в себе силы закончить работу с расписанием. 

Когда на следующий день Мойра уезжает в аэропорт, чтобы вернуться в Вашингтон, Эрик вывозит Чарльза на прогулку. Многие дети не видели профессора очень давно, и поэтому подходят, спрашивают о самочувствии, рассказывают, как проходит их лето, какие успехи они делают, даже лезут обниматься. Эрик не мешает им, хотя с удовольствием побыл бы с Чарльзом наедине — он с остервенением голодного, вдруг оказавшегося перед богато накрытым столом, впивается в возможность проводить время с ним, пока темнота отступает, замедляет маршевый шаг. Эрик даже соглашается попинать мяч с одним из мальчишек — телепортом. Конечно же, Эрик продувает ему вчистую. 

— Мне нравится, как ты общаешься с детьми, — говорит Чарльз, когда они наконец остаются вдвоем и направляются к старому искусственному пруду, посреди которого лениво плюется водой из давно нечищеной глотки причудливо изогнутая каменная рыба. Речь Чарльза все больше похожа на слабый источник, с трудом пробивающий себе путь в гранитной породе. — Ты справишься со школой. 

Эрик присаживается на землю у самой воды и направляет руку на центр пруда — в рыбе или под ней должен быть насос, который и гоняет воду. Кожей и мышцами Эрик ощущает прохладный металл колесиков, крыльчатки и мелких деталек, словно они — часть его собственного тела, его продолжение. Пара секунд — и вода ударяет ввысь упругой веселой струей. 

— Давно надо было тебя сюда отправить, — смеется Чарльз. 

— В работе с механизмами я всё же лучше, чем в преподавании. 

— Преподавателей тут достаточно, — Чарльз задумчиво наклоняет голову к плечу, опускает руку и треплет Эрика по взлохмаченным волосам на затылке. — Ты знаешь, что я говорю о должности директора. Стань для них тем, кто нужен им. 

Эрик перехватывает ладонь Чарльза и гладит большим пальцем запястье, обрисовывает выступающую косточку. 

— Им нужен ты. Я никогда не стану тобой. 

— И не надо, — Чарльз жмурится от бликов, пляшущих на воде — солнце прорывается через плотный полог переплетённых ветвей старых вязов, дремлющих вокруг пруда. — Не надо быть мной. Будь тем, кто ты есть. 

— Убийцей? Воином? Бойцом? Ты знаешь, кто я.

— В том и дело. Я знаю, кто ты. Ты больше, чем воин. Ты лучше, гораздо лучше, чем ты до сих пор думаешь.

— Больше, чем воин... Иногда мне кажется, что ты всю жизнь ошибаешься насчет меня. 

Чарльз хмурится — как всегда, когда пытается отыскать что-то в затянутых густыми сумерками комнатах своего разума.

— Всего однажды, Эрик. 

Неужели он об убийстве Шоу? 

— Но тогда я много пил, принимал ЛСД и верил новостям. 

Эрик качает головой и укладывается на траву, сложив ладони под затылком. Чарльз смотрит на него сверху вниз, и солнечный свет нимбом загорается в его волосах. Седая прядь в челке кажется прозрачной шифоновой лентой. Эрик не думает, что дни вроде этого слишком редкие гости в особняке. Он думает: «Главное, что они еще есть».


	5. Chapter 5

— Вчера он должен был подписать бумагу для нотариуса, — Эрик говорит тихо, хотя прекрасно знает, что стекло не пропускает звук, да к тому же работает как в допросной — с одной стороны окно, с другой зеркало, так что даже по губам не разобрать. Хотя, конечно, Чарльз телепат. — Он не смог ее прочитать. Он не смог понять, что это за бумага. Но подписал. 

Джин нажимает на несколько кнопок, настраивает какой-то бегунок:

— Что за бумага?

— Подтверждающая мое право подписи на официальных документах от его имени.

Чарльз находится за стеклом, в комнате с хитроумно усовершенствованным аппаратом для томографии. Обследования проходят регулярно. Первое время Чарльз пытался отказываться от регулярных посещений лаборатории, объясняя, что не желает знать, как быстро болезнь разрушает его мозг, даже пытался ограничить финансирование работы над медикаментом, но Эрик и Джин настояли — оба верили в чудесную возможность всё же создать лекарство с помощью постоянно обновляемой информации о динамике развития недуга. 

— Чарльз собирается попросить тебя остаться на посту директора, — Джин достает из нагрудного кармана халата маленький потертый блокнот, делает какие-то пометки, сверяясь с мониторами. — Уже знаешь?

Эрик кивает. 

— И про завещание? 

— Что? — Эрику правда кажется, что он ослышался. 

— Завещание. Чарльз давно написал его и уже заверил.

Иногда у Джин получается говорить о Чарльзе как о чужом, а о происходящем и грядущем — как о прогнозе погоды. Эрика каждый раз передергивает, хотя он сам не позволяет себе вспышек эмоций после того постыдного разгрома на кухне. 

— И что в нем?

Если постараться и убедить себя, что завещание вовсе не означает приближение смерти, то разговор можно продолжить с прежним равнодушием. Эрик знает, что за этим равнодушием Джин, как и он сам, прячет желание взвыть. 

— Я не знаю, — Джин нажимает на кнопку выключения, опускает какие-то рычажки и подходит к двери из аппаратной в ту комнату, где Чарльз лежит на кушетке крайне футуристично выглядящей машины. — Но, думаю, он предусмотрел все. Школа — самое важное в его жизни. 

Эрик проходит к томографу и помогает Чарльзу сесть в коляску — буквально берет его на руки. Уже три недели, как слабость Чарльза стала просто невыносимой, и он сам не может практически ничего. Тот день у фонтана был, кажется, последним просветлением перед долгим — насколько долгим? — периодом забытья. 

Вечером Эрик подтягивает кресло к постели, усаживается, открывает книгу и переплетает пальцы с лежащим Чарльзом, прежде чем начать читать вслух. Рука Чарльза безвольно лежит поверх легкого одеяла, и Эрику кажется, что сегодня ладонь особенно холодна. 

— Понедельник, семнадцатое мая. Герцог и Герцогиня уехали в США, вернутся где-то в июне, и колония погрузилась в состояние летаргии, до крайности заразительное...

Оторвав на секунду взгляд от страницы, Эрик косится на Чарльза. Тот смотрит в окно, за которым сумерки окутали сад вязким темно-сиреневым дурманом. Глаза Чарльза не выражают ничего — голубые стекляшки на бледном лице. 

— Чарльз?

Нет ответа. 

— Чарльз? Чарльз, ты слышишь меня?

— У меня скоро день рождения, — двигаются только губы, остальное неподвижно, и от этого зрелища жутко — будто мраморная статуя заговорила. Эрик замирает. День рождения Чарльза в январе, а сейчас только сентябрь. 

— Я бы хотел провести его с сестрой. Я помню, что в прошлый раз она подарила мне свитер. Мягкий, уютный, — слова с трудом появляются на свет, и каждый слог — запинка. — Она называет такие свитера профессорскими. Она ведь приедет на день рождения? 

Эрик закрывает книгу, пальцем придерживая страницу, и наклоняется над постелью:

— Кто приедет?

— Моя сестра.

— Как ее зовут, Чарльз?

Лицо снова становится живым. Чарльз сводит брови на переносице, хмурится, а потом вдруг смотрит на Эрика удивленно, испуганно и растерянно.

— Я не помню. 

Эрик поднимается с кресла, откладывает книжку, залезает с ногами на кровать и берет лицо Чарльза в ладони.

— Боже, я не помню, — слезы начинают литься градом по чарльзовым щекам. — Я не могу. Я не могу, мне так жаль. 

— Тише, тише, — Эрик целует мокрые виски, подбородок, жесткие, искривленные беззвучным криком губы. — Тише. Иди сюда. Давай. 

Эрик снова берет руку Чарльза и подносит ее к своей голове. 

— Нет. Нет, не нужно! — странный клокочущий шепот вместо привычного голоса Чарльза. — Эрик, я не хочу, ты не должен. 

Эрик упорно прижимает пальцы Чарльза к собственному виску:

— Давай. 

Телепатия все еще работает, сила Чарльза не уходит от него, не оставляет даже в самые черные месяцы. Это единственный лучик света, еще прорывающийся сквозь мутное стекло его взгляда золотым огоньком. 

Разум Чарльза открывается навстречу, и Эрик чувствует это снова: теплая ладонь, тонкий лен, ветер, мечущийся по закоулкам его памяти в поисках нужного, важного. Ветер, вырвавшийся ненадолго из некогда сияющего дворца, теперь затянутого тьмой от острых игл шпилей до фундамента. Эрик видит будто бы две наложенные друг на друга полупрозрачные картины: празднование дня рождения Чарльза в начале шестьдесят второго и обветшалый замок, словно сошедший со страниц готического романа, и только в одной комнате ярко, слепяще сияют окна. 

_Это было так давно, да? Так много лет назад. Она была милой девочкой. Доброй, чудесной девочкой. Такой... Такой ласковой. Она подарила мне свитер._

— Скажи, Чарльз, скажи ее имя. Найди его. 

Эрик тянется к свету, к комнате, в которой еще не воцарился глухой черный морок, в которой стены не покрыты копотью, где не пахнет гнилью и сыростью. В этой комнате сотни свечей, и Чарльз там, сидит за столом, залитым воском.

— Как ты звал ее?

_Рейвен. Моя Рейвен._

Перед глазами плывут, смазываясь, желтые огоньки, и из этого переливающегося тумана выступает образ молодой девушки, еще подростка. Нежная молочная кожа, длинные локоны, обрамляющие округлое лицо. Девушка улыбается. 

— Ты помнишь ее такой?

Девушка исчезает, и снова Чарльз рыщет по разуму Эрика в поисках других картинок. И находит. Рейвен, направившая пистолет на президента. Рейвен, опустившая оружие, потому что решила так сама. 

_Моя славная Рейвен._

Ночью Эрик прижимается к Чарльзу всем телом, глушит собственный бесслезный плач в его макушку, и шепчет:

— На твой день рождения, на твой день рождения она обязательно приедет. Дождись января. Только дождись января.

***

Раньше Чарльз рвался из постели, едва зазвонит будильник, спешил успеть сотню дел за один день. В нем был неистощимый запас сил, и казалось, что чем больше наваливается на него, тем больше он может сделать. Даже тогда, ровно год назад, когда болезнь уже начала по чуть-чуть красть его память и энергию, он поднимался и ехал в библиотеку, часами просиживал над новыми выпусками научных журналов, над последними изданиями монографий интересных ему ученых, записывал в ежедневник уже потерявшей былую легкость рукой самое важное. Он с радостью виделся с детьми, он требовал играть с ним в шахматы, и Эрик, постепенно привыкая к все более частым победам черных, чего не было никогда, неизменно соглашался и расставлял фигуры по клеткам, потому что у Чарльза это выходило не всегда. 

— Он ходит не так, — и поправить манжету, и позволить переставить коня на нужное место. 

Теперь Чарльза не интересует начало нового дня. Эрик понимает, что большую часть времени Чарльз вообще не осознает, что один день перетек в другой, что последние месяцы Чарльз живет в бесконечных сутках, где прошлое смешалось с настоящим, где не поймаешь ни одной мысли, где нет ничего — даже самого Чарльза. 

— Он ускользает сам от себя, — говорит Джин, наблюдая, как Эрик переносит телевизор из верхней гостиной в спальню Чарльза: иногда тот может заинтересоваться передачами про животных или какие-нибудь морские путешествия, даже новостями. По крайней мере, на его лице мелькает тень понимания, включённости, вовлеченности — призрак прежнего Чарльза, скрывающийся от живой, ненасытной темноты в комнате со свечами. 

— Он все еще там, — Эрик взмахом руки убирает с комода лампу и старые часы с маятником, опускает телевизор и чуть прищелкивает пальцами, чтобы вилка вошла в розетку. — Он все еще жив. 

Джин дергает подбородком, недоверчиво изгибает губы:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Он все еще там, — Эрик стучит согнутым пальцем себе по лбу. — Я видел его. Я говорил с ним. 

— Он давно закрыл свой разум от меня, — Джин оборачивается. Чарльз сидит в своем кресле у шахматного столика с чашкой чая в руках, изредка делая короткие глотки. Взгляд намертво прикован к доске, на которой застыли слоны, ладьи и ферзи — партия, которая не кончается уже три месяца. Интересно, Чарльз до сих пор способен к абстрактному мышлению, к выстраиванию метафор, к пониманию символов? Вряд ли. Совершенно точно нет. Эрик задумывается на мгновение, что сам Чарльз застыл в такой же битве без конца и начала, потерянный, заблудившийся — пешка, поставленная наобум детской рукой посреди белых и черных клеток. 

— Возможно, оно и к лучшему, — Эрик пожимает плечами и подходит к Чарльзу. На чае пленка, он давно остыл. Эрик мягко забирает чашку из податливых, не послушных хозяину пальцев. 

— Нам надо куда-то идти? — сонный ребенок, постаревший в одночасье, смотрит на Эрика из когда-то лучившихся юношеским задором и великой мудростью глаз. — Я еще не допил. 

— Я просто сделаю новый, — Эрик сосредотачивается, чтобы не промахнуться, и чайник на кухне этажом ниже встает на плиту, скрежещет забытая кем-то зажигалка, и конфорка вспыхивает ровным синим пламенем. 

— Я принесу, — Джин кусает губы, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, не зная, куда деть руки, и выходит из комнаты. Эрик опускается в кресло напротив Чарльза и упирается локтями в колени:

— Может, продолжим игру?

Чарльз улыбается, но это не его улыбка — не та, которой можно было озарить ночное небо над половиной планеты, не та, от которой у Эрика теплело в груди и ломило ладони. От этой, похожей на трещину, бегущую по фарфоровой чашке, влажный холод идет по спине от плеч до копчика. Где-то там, за этой пустотой, за несколькими слоями запотевшего стекла — сияющий неверным блеском силуэт прошлого, прежнего Чарльза. 

— Я играл с мужчиной, — челюсть и губы двигаются как у перенесшего инсульт, заторможенно, по неестественной траектории. — Он был красивый. 

Эрик стискивает зубы, медленно делает вдох. 

— Очень умный. Я помню, — на миг улыбка становится почти живой, почти настоящей, почти той самой. — Такое звучное имя. Эрик. Э-рик. 

В горле сухо скребет, будто дыма наглотался. 

— Я люблю его. Где он?

— Я здесь, — Эрик старается не кричать это, но так трудно, так невыносимо тяжело, словно плечи сейчас затрещат, и кости сломаются, как упавшие на лесную тропу сухие ветки старого дерева. — Я здесь, и я люблю тебя. 

_Я люблю тебя._

Тонкий лен и прозрачная роса на траве. Вполовину меньше свечей, и вязкая тьма по углам. 

***

— Как красиво. Я никогда не был на Кубе. Так жаль, — говорит Чарльз, отворачиваясь от телевизионного экрана и снова возвращаясь к созерцанию сада за окном. Там первые дни осени, там зелень, умытая ночным ливнем, там небо высокое и чистое. Чарльз щурится, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам. Сегодня один из тех дней, когда чуть легче, чем обычно. Сегодня Чарльз разговаривает довольно связно. Последнее время его все труднее увлечь передачей или фильмом хотя бы на полчаса, чтением вслух газеты или книги: он быстро теряет интерес, не в силах сосредоточиться дольше, чем на пару минут. Он перестает понимать длинные предложения, забывая их начало задолго до того, как чтец доходит до точки. 

— Куба красивая?

Эрик глохнет на секунду, бесконечную секунду. В голове шумит эхо чарльзовых слов, и Эрик тихо смеется. Не может быть. Невозможно. Слишком яркое воспоминание. Чарльз не мог потерять его. Нет. Все, что угодно, но не это. 

— Чарльз, мы оба были на Кубе, — почти по слогам проговаривает Эрик. Слова кажутся кусками колючей проволоки, которые надо вытащить из глотки, но они застревают, царапают корень языка и нёбо, и тошнота поднимается откуда-то из глубины живота. Потеют ладони. Чарльз молчит.

— Чарльз, мы были там, я и ты, — Эрик поводит рукой, заставляя телевизор выключиться, наклоняется к лежащему и все еще смотрящему в окно Чарльзу. Тот не оборачивается, губы плотно сжаты в тонкую нить, и на его скулах проступают желваки. Морщины, с каждым месяцем, с каждым днем становящиеся все глубже, следами от хлыста ложатся на лоб, брови нахмурены. Эрик с трудом сглатывает густую слюну, пытается дышать ровно. Не может быть. Он что, правда пытается вспомнить? 

— Ты же помнишь, да, Чарльз?

Когда-то Эрик отдал бы половину жизни за то, чтобы Куба стерлась из их воспоминаний, из воспоминаний всего человечества, чтобы Кубы никогда не было. Но не сейчас, когда даже самое болезненное, страшное воспоминание важно сохранить, удержать, не позволить утонуть в темноте, окутывающей этот блестящий разум. Страшно помнить о произошедшем тогда, о виновниках и жертвах, но гораздо страшнее — забыть.

— Посмотри на меня, посмотри, — Эрик протягивает руку и кладет ладонь на щеку Чарльза, пытаясь заставить его повернуться. Тот сначала упирается, уже не глядит в окно и придавливает ладонь Эрика челюстью к подушке, лишь бы скрыть лицо. — Чарльз, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты помнишь Кубу.

Когда Чарльз наконец оборачивается, медленно, нехотя, его глаза полны слез, и губы кривятся, как у маленького мальчика, разбившего коленку о камни. Эти глаза чужие на заострившемся лице уставшего от жизни человека, старика в свои неполные сорок лет. В его взгляде отчаяние, непонимание и страх.

— Эрик, я не помню этого. 

Сердце Эрика пропускает удар.

— Я никогда не был на Кубе.

Кажется, что свет вокруг на мгновение гаснет, и только голубые глаза Чарльза, яркие, как небо за окном, продолжают гореть в опустившемся мраке. Эрик стискивает зубы, пытаясь не показывать Чарльзу, какой ужас охватил его, но чувствует, как нервно дергается подбородок, как начинает биться жила на шее, и ничего не может сделать с этим.

— Эрик, что было на Кубе? — голос Чарльза тих, едва слышен. Рассказать ему? Эрик знает, что не сможет, ни за что не сможет, не сейчас, в день, когда разум хоть немного чище, когда надежда, глупая и наивная, снова восстает, оживает хотя бы на сутки. Эрик не находит в себе сил открыть рот, пошевелить языком, сухим, как листья в ноябре, и тяжелым, как чугун. Обхватив запястье Чарльза, Эрик подносит его руку к своему лицу, прижимает пальцы, такие холодные, что хочется согреть их дыханием, к своему виску.

— Загляни в мою голову, — Эрик хрипит, не узнает собственный голос. Веки Чарльза дрожат и опускаются, как в замедленной съемке. Разум касается разума — ощущение, интимнее которого нет, не было и не будет никогда. Эрик подталкивает Чарльза к тем темным углам, в которых хранятся воспоминания о шестьдесят втором, о белом песке, о тяжести тела на коленях и кусочка металла на ладони — горячего, как кровь, как слеза, скатывающаяся по щеке в тот момент, когда Чарльз наконец добирается до нужной части памяти Эрика. Перед глазами проносится вихрь, в круговерти которого синий — море и глаза, алый — губы, боль и кровь, слепящий белый — кожа, гнев и раскаленное солнце. 

Вдалеке, на самом горизонте, там, где океан становится небом, Эрик видит замок чернее ночи с маячком одинокой свечи в окне. 

Чарльз отдергивает руку с вскриком, переходящим в стон, и спустя годы, десятилетия Эрик узнает этот звук — тот же, что вырвался из груди Чарльза, когда пуля вошла в спину. 

— Чарльз...

— Уходи, — глухо говорит Чарльз. Его лицо расплывается — старая фотография, выпавшая из неловких рук и опускающаяся на дно озера. Эрик трет глаза кулаками, проводит ладонями по лицу.

— Чарльз, я...

— Уходи, Эрик, — Чарльз снова смотрит в окно, и Эрик видит только каплю, сбегающую от уголка его глаза по скуле к уху. — Не сейчас. 

Эрик встает и на непослушных ногах доходит до двери в коридор. Надо прислать сюда Джин, надо заняться делами школы, надо сделать что-нибудь, чтобы отвлечься. Но что тут сделаешь? Когда Эрик уже перешагивает порог комнаты, он слышит шепот — такой осознанный, как всегда это бывает после контакта с памятью Эрика:

— Я забуду это. Я всё равно все забуду.


	6. Chapter 6

Его зовут Роберт Луис Дрейк, ему семнадцать лет, и он способен устроить локальный ледниковый период за пару секунд. Отношения с семьей далеко не лучшие, особенно с братом, были попытки побега из дома, прецеденты неконтролируемого выброса силы, потому стоит предложить родителям отдать Бобби в школу для одаренных подростков. 

Эрик сидит за рулем, отбивая нервный, сбивчивый ритм пальцами, и повторяет про себя: «Бобби Дрейк, семнадцать лет, лед».

Джин нашла этого мальчика — конечно же, с помощью Церебро. 

— Нельзя прекращать поиск, — сказала она, надевая на голову шлем. Эрик кивнул. Чарльз хотел бы, чтобы его дело продолжали. Чарльз не позволил бы остановиться. Если бы он мог, он точно передал бы право использования Церебро Джин. 

— Он очень одинок, Эрик, — Джин протянула ему ключи от машины. — Ты должен помочь ему. 

Наверное, думает Эрик, было бы гораздо лучше, если бы поехали Джин, Алекс, Скотт — кто угодно, но не он. Что он сможет сказать мучимому подростковыми проблемами мальчику-мутанту? И как вообще он будет с ним говорить? Эрик помнит, как это было в шестидесятых: Чарльз каким-то волшебным образом мог обаять любого (кроме, пожалуй, того громилы с сигарой в зубах), мог очаровать и заболтать, мог зажечь идеей помочь правительству спасти мир от третьей мировой войны. Эрик только демонстрировал свою силу, иногда шутил и каждый раз был уверен: ну, на этот раз Чарльза точно пошлют в задницу с его восторженными рассуждениями об объединении людей и мутантов под одними знаменами во имя светлого будущего всего человечества. Но всё никак не посылали. 

Чарльз верил в будущее, в то, что эволюция знает свое дело, и рано или поздно, медленно, но верно все станет гораздо лучше, чем сейчас. 

Теперь у Чарльза нет будущего, нет прошлого, а настоящее — бесконечный темный сон да оплывшие свечи на столе. 

Эрик паркуется у дома Дрейков — одного из двадцати коттеджей-клонов, стоящих плечо к плечу вдоль улицы и различающихся, пожалуй, только цветом занавесок на кухонном окне да марками подержанных автомобилей на подъездных дорожках у гаражей. Что сказать мальчику? Что сказать родителям? Чарльз всегда находил слова, которые были уместны и действенны, а Эрика называл агитатором. И не без причин. 

— Добрый день. 

Стоящая на пороге и будто пытающаяся спрятаться за дверью женщина — похоже, миссис Дрейк — меряет его тяжелым взглядом.

— Добрый. 

— Я из школы профессора Ксавье, — Эрик старается выглядеть как можно дружелюбнее, вспоминает все уловки (или просто врожденные особенности?) мимики Чарльза: смотрит прямо в глаза, едва заметно улыбается — располагающе, одухотворенно, ободряюще. — Я хотел бы побеседовать с вами и с Бобби. 

Глаза женщины — чайные блюдца. 

— Вы из департамента?

Эрик не спрашивает, какой департамент она имеет в виду: по делам мутантов или связанный с образованием, и отвечает:

— Нет, я никакого отношения к департаменту не имею. Я заместитель директора школы Ксавье. 

Миссис Дрейк морщится — наверняка слышала о Чарльзе и его делах по телевизору. Хорошо бы еще знать, в каком ключе была преподнесена эта информация. Некоторые каналы позволяли себе отзываться обо всем, что связано с мутантами, откровенно негативно и грубо. 

— Я войду? — Эрик скорее утверждает, чем задает вопрос, делает полшага к приоткрытой двери, и миссис Дрейк, очевидно, ошарашенная таким напором, пропускает его в коридор. 

— Бобби! Бобби, иди сюда, здесь...

— Он наверху? — Эрик оставляет шляпу на столике под зеркалом и краем глаза замечает, что у его отражения уже совсем седые волосы. — Я хотел бы сначала переговорить с ним один на один.

Миссис Дрейк значительно ниже Эрика, смотрит снизу вверх, и в ее взгляде заметен страх. Эрику это даже нравится, он почти забыл, как это было раньше — испуганные одним его обликом люди. Благоговейный ужас пахнет оловом, согретым в потной ладони, и Эрик не может сдержаться, втягивает воздух с наслаждением, улыбается. А ведь он даже не подтвердил опасений миссис Дрейк, не сказал, что он сам мутант, не продемонстрировал своих сил. Люди чувствуют превосходство и пугаются необъяснимого. А ведь бояться, в сущности, нечего. Только агрессивное действие может породить не менее агрессивное противодействие. Неужели человечество так плохо помнит физику? Эрик вот знает ее прекрасно. 

— Миссис Дрейк, — Эрик старается, чтобы его голос звучал мягко. — Ваш сын нуждается в поддержке, которую вы не можете ему дать. Я переговорю с ним, а после, обещаю, мы с вами и вашим мужем все обсудим.

Как лавировать между Бобби и его родителями одновременно, Эрик просто не представляет. Сесть сразу за стол переговоров со всей семьей значит добровольно стать одним из спутников беспокойного Одиссея и пытаться проплыть между лающей шестиглавой Сциллой и ненасытной бурлящей Харибдой. Эрик не очень хороший мореход и дипломат, но вот тактик он точно не последний. 

— Комната Бобби — вторая слева, — миссис Дрейк указывает на лестницу и вдруг окликает Эрика, когда тот уже преодолевает середину подъема. — Простите, вы не представились. 

— Эрик Леншерр.

Миссис Дрейк хмурится:

— Вы не...

Скрывать свое прошлое, а уж тем более отказываться от него и врать Эрик не привык. 

— Именно. А теперь извините, — он кивает в сторону второго этажа. — Мне необходимо поговорить с Бобби. 

— Если вы причините ему вред, я... — щеки женщины бледнеют, а испуг из глаз пропадает начисто, сменяясь какой-то животной яростью, неприкрытой угрозой: только попробуй, только тронь, и я с тебя три шкуры спущу, кто бы ты ни был. Удивительные существа эти люди, думает Эрик. Считать своего ребенка монстром, уродцем только из-за того, что он немного отличается от тебя, но всё равно пытаться защитить его, как самка защищает детеныша. Еще бы защищали тогда, когда это действительно нужно.

— Я причиню ему даже меньше вреда, чем вы, миссис Дрейк, — Эрик разворачивается и широким шагом поднимается на второй этаж. 

Бобби открывает еще до того, как Эрик заносит кулак, чтобы постучать. Подслушивал под дверью, не иначе. 

— Вы из школы Ксавье? 

Эрик замечает, что мальчик напряжен — плечи чуть опущены, смотрит исподлобья, словно готов к обороне, к драке. На кончиках пальцев переливается белесо-голубой иней, тонкая полупрозрачная корочка покрывает подушечки и ногти. В комнате душновато, потому что закрыты все окна, но лед не тает. Наверное, со временем Бобби научится обращать все свое тело в айсберг, неприступный ни для жара, ни для ударов. Прекрасная сила, завораживающая и почти сказочная, волшебная. Эрик улыбается, на этот раз искренне:

— Меня зовут Эрик. Я пришел, чтобы спросить тебя, хочешь ли ты пойти со мной.

На лестнице слышится тихий скрип — миссис Дрейк не может ждать, боится за сына. Эрик дергает подбородком, и дверь за его спиной мягко захлопывается, ручка оплавляется и заменяет замок — нет ни щеколды, ни задвижки, которые могли бы помочь Бобби сохранить неприкосновенность его личного пространства. Когда потребуется выйти, Эрик вернет все в прежнее состояние. 

Мальчишка смотрит на произошедшее с дверью со странной смесью восторга и испуга во взгляде. 

— Я слышал, что школой управляет профессор Ксавье, — Бобби садится на край кровати, смахивает в сторону подушки, журналы и книги, чтобы освободить еще немного места. — Почему приехал не он?

Что же, современные подростки интересуются происходящим в мире чуть больше, чем их родители. Не стоит удивляться осведомленности Бобби. 

— Профессор сейчас не занимается этим, — Эрик проглатывает вертящееся на языке слово «рекрутинг» — Чарльз не набирает бойцов, Чарльз ищет нуждающихся в помощи и поддержке. Искал. — Сейчас его заменяю я. 

Бобби недоверчиво хмурится — совсем как мать. 

— Почему я должен доверять вам? Я вас знаю, видел по телеку в детстве. 

— Я не прошу тебя доверять мне, — Эрик прислоняется спиной к книжной полке. Много Ивлина Во, Вудхауза, несколько итальянских детективов, полное собрание Лавкрафта. Чарльз бы оценил. — Я прошу тебя довериться тому, от чьего имени я говорю. Профессор Ксавье хотел бы, чтобы я помог тебе.

— Чем? — хмыкает Бобби, но ледок на его пальцах начинает испаряться, становится белым дымком, похожим на тот, который поднимается в жаркий летний день от ящиков с мороженым. — Чем вы можете мне помочь?

— Я могу отвезти тебя туда, где тебя научат справляться с твоей силой, управлять ею. Гордиться ею, — Эрик прикрывает глаза, и под веками возникает яркая, совсем живая картинка из прошлого: патио, выходящее на задний двор особняка, огромная, почти пугающая своими размерами спутниковая тарелка за полем и рощей и Чарльз, стоящий рядом, Чарльз, касающийся его разума, бережно извлекающий на свет детское воспоминание о Хануке. — Я знаю, что это такое, Бобби — бояться себя, бояться своей силы, бояться людей...

— Я не боюсь людей!

— Конечно, ты их терпеть не можешь, — воспоминание тает, Эрик усмехается и кивает. — Но в основе этого чувства лежит страх. Точно такой же, как и у твоих родителей, у твоего брата, у всех вокруг. Я не профессор, я не могу залезть к тебе в голову и показать тебе, что действительно понимаю это. Поэтому я просто прошу тебя поверить мне. Школа Ксавье — лучшее место на земле. И там ты сможешь понять, что не нужно ничего бояться. Что ты не один. 

Бобби смотрит на Эрика во все глаза, кусает щеку изнутри и шмыгает носом.

— Присядете? — наконец говорит он, похлопывая по пледу рядом с собой. Эрик отталкивается от книжной полки и опускается рядом с парнишкой. — Расскажите мне о школе. И о профессоре. 

Эрик откидывается, упирается затылком в стену между плакатами «Челюстей» и «Чужого» и после глубокого вздоха начинает:

— Чарльз и я основали что-то вроде школы очень давно, еще в шестидесятых...

***

Очередное Рождество приходит в особняк неожиданно для Эрика. Он проводит дни и ночи, бегая между директорским кабинетом, классными комнатами и спальней Чарльза, не замечая, что на стенах, на потолке и на мебели появляются украшения, что в главной гостиной устанавливают елку, звездой царапающую лампу. Хануку Эрик не отмечает с того самого дня, воспоминания о котором нашел Чарльз в шестьдесят втором, потому только Новый год хоть как-то помогает ему отмерять проходящее мимо время. Лишь когда Эрик в спешке выходит из комнаты Чарльза, чтобы принести еще чаю, он замечает Бобби, стоящего перед зеркалом — тем самым зеркалом — и вырисовывающего на нем морозные узоры, легонько водя пальцем по стеклянной поверхности. Эрик останавливается и прикрывает за собой дверь, чтобы Бобби даже краем глаза не увидел, что за ней.

За ней — Чарльз, пустыми глазами глядящий на кружащуюся за окном снежную кутерьму, тающую еще на подлете к земле. За ней — Чарльз, который уже давно перестал быть самим собой. Хрупкая оболочка, едва сдерживающая мрак, наполняющий разум, когда-то бывший самым прекрасным разумом на свете. Почти все свечи погасли, и Эрик боится, что темнота переполнит и разобьет Чарльза изнутри, и осколки рассыплются по полу, зазвенят по паркету, что стекляшки рассыплются в прах, едва попробуешь прикоснуться к ним, и не соберешь, не сохранишь даже пыли воспоминаний. Эрик начал бояться запомнить Чарльза таким — опустевшим, погасшим, молчаливым.

— Что ты делаешь?

Бобби смотрит на Эрика через зеркало и подрисовывает его отражению окладистую седую бороду и шапку с помпоном:

— Украшаю дом. Не бойтесь, этот лед не растает, пока я не захочу. Надеюсь.

Эрик фыркает — вот уж чего бояться не стоит. 

— Профессор там? — спрашивает Бобби. Эрик кивает. — Я здесь уже почти два месяца. Можно мне познакомиться с ним?

Эрик отводит взгляд, закусывает верхнюю губу. Бобби новичок. И никто, конечно же, не рассказывает ему об особенностях заболевания Чарльза. Да и многие дети уверены, что отсутствие Чарльза на уроках связано с его инвалидностью. 

— Я ненадолго. Я хотел бы поблагодарить его. Вас же я уже поблагодарил, — бесхитростно улыбается Бобби. Славный парень, добрый парень. Он действительно налетел на Эрика в коридоре после первой недели в школе и с почти безумным огнем в глазах сыпал бесконечными «спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, здесь так круто, здесь так здорово», пока Эрик не отошел от шока и не засмеялся. Этого Бобби слегка испугался, потому замолчал. 

— Бобби, — Эрик тяжело вздыхает, запускает пятерню в волосы и оттягивает челку назад, — профессор чувствует себя не очень хорошо. Он сейчас спит. 

— Он спит сидя? — Бобби забавно приподнимает правую бровь. — Я видел, что он у окна. 

Эрик хочет сказать, что Чарльз теперь все время спит, что сон его глубок и черен, что этот сон — брат-близнец летаргии, вглядывающийся в пропасть безумия, как Нарцисс в свое отражение, что сон этот за руку ведет смерть. Эрик хочет сказать это, но не может, ведь произнести вслух — это согласиться, признать. Эрик не готов к этому до сих пор. Эрик не теряет веру, ведь свеча все еще горит. 

— Ладно, пойдем, — Эрик приоткрывает дверь. — Но... Бобби. Тот человек, которого ты сейчас увидишь, уже не Чарльз Ксавье. Его разум изменился. 

— Альцгеймер? — просто и легко произносит Бобби, заходя вслед за Эриком в комнату. — Да? У моей бабушки он. Она называет меня мистером Дарси. Черт знает, почему. 

Неужели можно реагировать так... Так? Словно нет ничего жуткого в этом прижизненном умирании. Словно речь идет о простуде. Эрик молча смотрит, как Бобби подходит к Чарльзу и встает между ним и окном.

— Здравствуйте, профессор.

Чарльз не реагирует. На это слово давно уже нет отклика. 

— Чарльз? — Бобби присаживается на корточки и несмело касается ладонью подлокотника кресла. — Привет.

Удивительно. Чарльз обращает внимание на сидящего перед ним, и Эрик замечает тень узнавания в поблекшей синеве его глаз. 

— Привет, я Бобби. Я учусь здесь. 

Чарльз медленно, еле справляясь с собственными мышцами, кивает. Губы его мелко вздрагивают — он хочет что-то сказать. Но он не говорит уже два месяца, лишь изредка находя в себе силы произнести одно только имя. 

— Я знаю, что вы не очень хорошо чувствуете себя, — продолжает Бобби, словно с другом беседует, словно и не нужно никаких ответных реплик. — Мне жаль, что я не застал вас пораньше. Мистер Леншерр говорил, что вы просто офигеть какой крутой на самом деле. 

Все. Все, хватит. Эрик чувствует, что у него начинает дергаться веко. Это невыносимо. Со стороны смотреть на это общение физически больно — почти так же, как и пытаться изо дня в день достучаться до Чарльза, не прибегая к его телепатии, которая остается последней ниточкой, соединяющей Чарльза с реальностью, когда он вспоминает про свой дар, когда срабатывает какая-то странная, нерушимая, рефлекторная связь в его догорающем мозгу: пальцы к виску — открыть все двери. Эрик уже готов подойти к этим двоим и вывести Бобби прочь из спальни, когда Чарльз вдруг хмурится — небеса, почти как всегда хмурился! — и говорит:

— Эрик? 

— Да-да, он это говорит, — улыбается Бобби и косится на стоящего неподалеку ошарашенного Эрика. — Помните его?

Эрик боится. Эрик не хочет узнавать ответа на этот вопрос. Его имя, которое Чарльз обещал не забыть, могло стать всего лишь набором звуков, зацепившимся за край залитого расплавленным воском стола, будто паутина. Чарльз давно уже не может выбирать, что останется с ним, а что исчезнет, растворится. Эрик отходит в сторону и опускается в кресло возле кровати, закрывает лицо ладонями и старается отрешиться от окружающей реальности — комнаты, в которой сама жизнь, само будущее, сияющее и улыбчивое, касается темноты, бесконечной пропасти, не боится заглядывать в бездну в поисках бледных огоньков. 

— Мистер Леншерр, он смотрит на вас. Он помнит вас. 

Эрик отнимает руки от лица — пальцы мокрые — и оборачивается к окну. Взгляд Чарльза и правда обращен к нему. Мягкий, светлый, чистый взор, в котором нет ничего, кроме узнавания и любви, беззаветно детской, ничем более не обусловленной, потому как для Чарльза не осталось условностей и объяснений, причин и следствий. 

— Здорово, да? — Бобби встает, обхватывает безвольную ладонь Чарльза обеими своими, сжимая наверняка прохладные пальцы в теплом рукопожатии. — Спасибо, Чарльз. Вы все еще очень классный. Огромное спасибо. 

Когда Бобби выходит из спальни, напоследок как-то уж совсем фривольно похлопав сидящего в кресле Эрика по плечу, Чарльз снова поворачивается к окну.


	7. Chapter 7

Январские ночи Эрик проводит, прижимая пальцы Чарльза к собственному виску. Так можно видеть того, кого когда-то полюбил, того, кто когда-то спас, того, кто оставался нерушимым оплотом надежды посреди безумного моря жизни. 

Эрик закрывает глаза и оказывается в замке, уже полностью объятом живой, шевелящейся тьмой, клубящейся черным на черном, тянущей лапы к единственной крохотной комнатке, в которой еще горит свет. В ней еще пахнет свежей травой, еще ощущается прикосновение тонкой льняной ткани к коже. В ней — Чарльз перед свечой, упорно разгоняющей мрак над столом, и ее огонек озаряет молодое улыбчивое лицо, отражается в яркой синей радужке яшмовыми отблесками у зрачков. Эрик опускается напротив Чарльза, протягивает руки через стол и касается любимых ладоней.

_— Ты помнишь, как ты вытащил меня из воды? Помнишь? Было так холодно и черно, и тут появился ты._

Чарльз забавно вскидывает брови:

_— Не мог не появиться. Никогда не верил, что спасение утопающих — дело рук самих утопающих._

Здесь, в дрожащем свете огонька, пляшущего на кончике крохотного фитиля, Чарльз почти такой же, как был. 

_— Напомни, как звали того мужчину? Ш... Себастьян Ш... Путаются мысли. Не могу найти._

Эрик проводит пальцами по запястью Чарльза. Даже этот образ, призрачный, кажется похудевшим, осунувшимся. 

_— Я знал его как Клауса Шмидта. Ты — как Себастьяна Шоу._

Темнота, потревоженная попытками Чарльза обнаружить воспоминания о Шмидте, начинает беспокойно дергаться и изгибаться вокруг стола. Но она пока боится, пока не решается прикоснуться к Чарльзу. Эрика эта тьма не трогает никогда.

— Я просил тебя заменить меня, — Чарльз наклоняется ближе к столешнице, чуть привстав — здесь, в собственном разуме, он может ходить, — касается быстрым сухим поцелуем костяшек эриковых пальцев. — И ты заменяешь. Я вижу это в твоем разуме. 

— Я не могу заменить тебя.

— Но заменяешь. Спасибо тебе за Бобби, — Чарльз возвращается на место, чуть хмурится. — Бобби же? Я верно помню?

— Да, конечно, — Эрик кивает. Кожа ладоней словно горит там, где остался невидимый след поцелуя, там, где их с Чарльзом руки соприкасаются. Оставить бы это ощущение там, в реальности, сохранить бы его навсегда. 

Эрик щедро делится собственной памятью с Чарльзом. Он прекрасно понимает, что тьма всё равно поглотит и эти крохи, едва их телепатическая связь разорвется, но продолжает открывать потаенные хранилища для Чарльза. Вот беззаботные годы до охоты на евреев и войны, вот смерть матери, смерть тысяч, сотен тысяч, вот побег и обещание мести, вот взросление, женщина, которую он любил, бесконечная погоня за зверем. А вот и сам Чарльз. Видеть себя со стороны Чарльзу не впервой, но он искренне удивляется той смеси чувств, которую он вызвал и продолжает вызывать у Эрика. Воспоминания о Чарльзе окутаны восхищением с легкими, едва заметными вкраплениями зависти и непонимания, желанием поддержать — и желанием бороться с ним, жаждой сохранить и сберечь — и перекроить, направить, помочь раскрыть глаза. А еще благодарностью, верой и любовью. 

— Почему ты полюбил меня? — спрашивает Чарльз. Эрик пытается найти слова, но осознает, что у него тоже нет ни причин, ни оправданий, ни поводов. Даже если они и были когда-то, то теперь от них ни следа не осталось. 

— Только не спрашивай, почему я остался с тобой, — Эрик старается впечатать в свою память чарльзову мимику, каждую черточку, каждый изгиб губ, каждый вдох и выдох. Чарльз хмыкает:

— Не буду. Мне не нужно. 

Внутри Чарльза все еще горит свет. Эрик знает это, Эрик видит это и потому все еще верит, сам не зная, во что. 

Конец месяца приносит сырой ветер с океана и мокрый снег, похожий на клоки собачьей шерсти. Смотреть на то, как они летят с серого зимнего неба тоскливо, но за ночь насыпает прилично, и футбольное поле, лужайки, тропинки и клумбы покрываются ровным слоем белого. 

— С днем рождения, Чарльз, — Эрик поправляет шарф, осторожно заставляет коляску приподняться над патио и опускает ее на землю уже на расчищенной дорожке, убегающей в заснеженный сад. 

Последнюю неделю погода была омерзительная — сырость и грязь по колено, сколько ни пытайся раскидать быстро тающие сугробы. Но легкий морозец, которого Эрик так ждал, наконец пришел и пришел вовремя. Именно сегодня Чарльза нужно вывести на прогулку.

— Смотри-ка, Бобби с каждым днем делает все большие успехи! — Эрик показывает на три ледяные фигуры, выросшие позавчера на клумбе с утепленными на зиму розовыми кустами. — Это явно Элвис, это наш великий коммуникатор, а это… Черт, Чарльз, я понятия не имею, кто это! Может, это Брюс Ли?

Чарльз не отвечает, только на несколько секунд задерживается взглядом на Элвисе. Эрик помнит, что Чарльз его любил. 

— Если я останусь, будет ли это грехом? — напевает себе под нос Эрик, медленно идя рядом с коляской. — Ведь я не могу не любить тебя…

Кажется, Чарльз тихо пытается промычать знакомый мотив, но Эрик не прислушивается — страшно, что это может быть лишь игрой воображения. Неожиданно, когда они уже доходят до прудика с выключенным за период холодов фонтанчиком-рыбой, Чарльз дергается, словно пытается повернуть кресло, но руки не помнят, где рычажок управления, хотя он так близко, всего в паре сантиметров.

— Чарльз? Что случилось? — Эрик останавливается, встает напротив Чарльза. Тот шарит непослушными пальцами по подлокотнику, смотрит на Эрика широко раскрытыми глазами, и совершенно невозможно разобрать, что в них: испуг, радость, удивление, просьба о чем-то? — Ты в порядке? Что?

Эрик пытается привычно взять лицо Чарльза в ладони, но тот дергает шеей, не дается. Неужели снова приступ ярости? Их было так мало, хотя Джин говорила, что это нормальное явление для болезни Альцгеймера, и последний был так давно, что Эрик почти его не помнит…

— Р…

Звук получается раскатистым, почти шотландским, гремящим. Сколько эмоций, сколько чувства! 

— Р… Рей... — коверкая гласные, растягивая их, захлебываясь ими, Чарльз пытается произнести полузабытое, истершееся по краям, словно старая открытка, имя. 

Значит, все-таки пришла. Эрик выпрямляется, окидывает взглядом сад и видит тонкую фигурку, одиноко бредущую по той же дорожке, по которой сюда добрались они — идет по следам колес и ботинок. 

— Да, она здесь, — Эрик разворачивает коляску и направляет ее навстречу Рейвен, которая, заметив их двоих, пускается бежать. Ловкая, как кошка, совсем не скользит по льду. Когда они с Чарльзом наконец встречаются посреди застывшего в январской белизне сада, Эрик только вскидывает на мгновение руку, приветствуя Рейвен, и отходит к пруду, опускается на скамейку. Пожалуй, стоит дать им немного времени вдвоем. Пусть поговорят — Эрик знает, что иногда Чарльз способен на эмоциональный, пусть и безмолвный, отклик. Рейвен не глупая, Эрик упоминал в разговоре с ней о возможности телепатической связи с Чарльзом, и она наверняка попросит, попробует, но Чарльз не пустит ее в свою голову, не покажет ей этот мрак.

***

Они собираются все вместе в большой столовой, когда младшие воспитанники уже улеглись в своих комнатах наверху. Джин, Алекс и Скотт, приехавший несколько часов назад из Вашингтона Хэнк, Рейвен — вызывающе синяя, потрясающе красивая, изящная, как статуэтка, сильная и смелая — невозможно не любоваться, Эрик, Чарльз и ученики постарше во главе с Бобби. Все именно так, как было в шестьдесят втором — точно такой же пирог (Чарльз не любит торты), точно такая же единственная свечка в нем, то же веселое, совершенно непринужденное общение между всеми гостями. Эрик задумывается: может быть, все дело в самом Чарльзе? Может быть, невозможно в его день рождения вести себя как-то иначе, невозможно не улыбаться? Чарльз выглядит очень хорошо этим вечером, это замечают все. Эрик глазам поверить не может, когда Чарльз, посмотрев на подарок от Бобби на его коленях (шахматная доска, как он вообще додумался?!), протягивает руку, проводит почти уверенным движением по клеточкам и вскидывает голову, ищет взглядом кого-то в комнате. И находит. Его, Эрика. 

А ведь он никогда больше не вспомнит, как играть. 

— Джин, посмотри, он же сегодня правда выглядит гораздо лучше, чем обычно? — Эрик подходит к женщине и одними бровями указывает в сторону Чарльза. Рейвен не покидает его ни на минуту, заглядывает ему в глаза, целует его в щеку, а он улыбается в ответ, и от этой улыбки щемит сердце. Джин отпивает из бокала с шампанским, оставляя едва заметный алый след на тонком стекле:

— Я сама удивляюсь. Может быть, с последним лекарством мы все-таки продвинулись? Может, у нас получилось? Хотя бы уменьшить симптомы. 

Эрик пожимает плечами:

— Я очень хочу надеяться. Ты так стараешься, дорогая моя, что должно было получиться, правда?

— Все мы стараемся, дорогой мой, — усмехается Джин и толкает Эрика под локоть. — Иди к нему, он смотрит на тебя. Он, кажется, немного устал.

Через час с небольшим Эрик уводит Чарльза спать — слишком много впечатлений за один день вымотали их обоих, хотя Эрик чувствует, как легкие развернулись в его груди, и можно дышать всласть, будто до этого не хватало воздуха, а теперь вдруг кто-то открыл окно и впустил свежий, зовущий вдаль ветер. 

Улыбка застыла на губах Чарльза и не пропадает, пока Эрик помогает ему в ванной, переодевает в пижаму, укладывает в постель под теплое одеяло, устраивается рядом и прижимает его пальцы к своему виску — снова. 

— Если ты устал и не можешь — не стоит. Но я очень хотел бы взглянуть, — шепчет Эрик. И золотой отблеск вспыхивает на секунду у расширившихся в темноте зрачков Чарльза будто знак одобрения, будто луч маяка. Эрик смеживает веки, и сознание Чарльза открывается навстречу его сознанию.

Комната почти полностью черна, даже стола уже почти не видно, и Эрик долго ищет ладони Чарльза в этом мраке. Лишь лицо его, абсолютно счастливое, ясно видно в пламени свечи, ставшем чуть менее ярким. С каждым разом света все меньше, Эрик знает это, но теперь, после замечательного вечера, после того, как надежда вновь расправила крылья, даже не хочется обращать внимания на это. 

_— Я так счастлив сегодня,_ — глаза у Чарльза влажно блестят, словно он сейчас расплачется от переполняющих его чувств. _— Я так счастлив, Эрик. Все эти люди, они были рады мне, да?_

Чарльз помнит все меньше имен, Чарльз не может их удержать, и они песком убегают между его пальцев. Удивительно, что он смог хоть как-то произнести «Рейвен» в саду. 

_— Они устроили в твою честь праздник,_ — Эрик сжимает пальцы Чарльза в своих. _— Они собрались здесь из-за тебя._

_— Я хочу, чтобы они собирались и без меня._

По углам темнота густеет, и запах сырости перекрывает на мгновение запах травы и солнца. 

_— Это то, чего ты хочешь?_

_— Да. Мне кажется, что я всегда этого хотел,_ — Чарльз морщит лоб и вдруг впивается ногтями в ладонь Эрика так сильно, что Эрик охает. _— Обещай мне, что так и будет. Я знаю, что этой милой девушке нужна поддержка. Это моя сестра, да? Помоги ей. Я не помог. Ты сможешь. Пообещай._  


Речь Чарльза напоминает спешащий по горным уступам беспокойный ручеек — бежит, обгоняет сама себя, словно боится не успеть. Эрик чувствует, как по спине скребут мурашки, как холод касается его затылка властной крупной рукой. 

_— Я не могу пообещать, Чарльз. Это не тот разговор, который стоит вести в такой прекрасный день,_ — Эрик с ужасом осознает, что несколько раз огонек свечи, до этого неизменно ровный, вдруг едва не тухнет под порывом невидимого ветра, и по лицу Чарльза пробегает чернильная тень. Но огонек снова встает, и свет все еще горит в комнате. 

_— Я пообещал тебе что-то, о чем не могу вспомнить,_ — говорит Чарльз. _— Пообещал тогда, когда не имел права на это. Я наверняка не сдержал обещания. Прости меня._

Наверное, он про обещание не забывать его имени или про обещание, что больше не будет одиночества, думает Эрик, но ответить не успевает. 

_— Эрик, пожалуйста. Помоги им. Я надеюсь на тебя._

Черные руки — Эрик явственно это видит, и мороз идет по коже — обхватывают Чарльза за плечи, тянут назад, в темноту. Чарльз дергается вперед, и жилы на его шее вздуваются от напряжения, пока он сопротивляется. Чуть не касаясь губами огонька, пляшущего, как обезумевший, на кончике фитиля, Чарльз шепчет:

_— Я люблю тебя, Эрик._

От его выдоха на последнем звуке гаснет свеча, и в абсолютной глухой темноте Эрик слышит свой истошный гортанный крик. 

Из сознания Чарльза его выбрасывает в ту же секунду, и кажется, что барабанные перепонки лопнули — Эрик знает, что кричит, но не слышит себя. Когда он разжимает пальцы, рука Чарльза безвольно падает на одеяло. Эрик не может пошевелиться — все тело будто сковало параличом. Он видит лицо Чарльза. Легкая полуулыбка на губах, широко распахнутые в потолок глаза. 

В его глазах больше нет света. 

— О, Чарльз, — кажется, в груди замерло и взорвалось сердце, кажется, кровь больше не бежит по слипшимися в нити венам. — О, мой милый Чарльз. 

Оцепенение спадает, и Эрик приобнимает бесчувственное тело, осторожно, будто боясь повредить, разбить, перетаскивает его к себе на колени. 

— О, мой дорогой Чарльз.

Эрик несколько часов сидит на постели, гладит мягкие темные волосы с лентами седины, бегущими от висков и лба, касается губами скул и заострившегося носа, баюкая Чарльза, баюкая собственную страшную рану за ноющими ребрами. Слез нет, ни одной — наоборот, кажется, что под веками пересохло, и теперь там раскаленный песок, и в горле страшно, нестерпимо жжется как в начале ангины. Эрик проводит ладонью по навсегда улыбчивому лицу Чарльза и закрывает его погасшие глаза. 

Утром, едва рассветает, Эрик перекладывает уже остывшее тело на подушки, встает и выходит из спальни, не зажигая света. В зеркале напротив двери он видит отражение старика — седого, изрезанного морщинами, будто шрамами, с красными веками и горящими темным огнем глазами. Морозные узоры Бобби давно истерлись, стали едва заметны, и в рассветном полумраке коридора Эрику кажется, что рядом, в одной из этих серебристых завитушек, мелькает знакомое молодое лицо, вспыхивают на секунду синие глаза. Эрик улыбается и разбивает зеркало кулаком. 

Он заходит в свою старую комнату, находит в шкафу одну из старых черных водолазок, натягивает ее и чувствует, как ткань, будто соскучившись, льнет к телу. Это не в знак траура. Это в честь того прошлого, которое теперь осталось только у него. Это обещание, которое он не успел дать — обещание быть лучше и надеяться.

***

Ветер врывается в открытое настежь окно и приносит с собой запах согретой июньским солнцем земли, свежесрезанной травы — утром кто-то заводил газонокосилку. Ветер, озорной синеглазый мальчишка, лицо которого усыпано веснушками, вырывает из рук листы с итогами годовых экзаменов, играет ими, подкидывая в воздухе, а потом бросает, потеряв всякий интерес, так же резко, как забрал. Эрик чертыхается и нагибается к полу, чтобы собрать бумаги — через пару часов ему надо вручить их ученикам.

Монро умница, такие оценки по гуманитарным дисциплинам — чудо просто. Прайд тоже хороша, хотя обществознание стоит подтянуть. Нужно побеседовать с преподавателем — возможно, он что-то подскажет, предложит. Эрик раскладывает листики в алфавитном порядке и уже почти заканчивает, когда в дверь кабинета стучат. 

— Открыто! — кричит он, но на всякий случай прикасается силой к замку — мало ли, вдруг захлопнулось. 

— Эрик, я должна кое-что показать тебе! — Джин, всклокоченная, с выпавшими из прически прядями (а ведь всего полчаса назад она говорила, что уже готова к церемонии, только платье надеть осталось), стоит на пороге. Взгляд ее пылает, и Эрик чувствует, как в кабинете поднимается температура воздуха — на пару-тройку градусов точно. Так до сих пор бывает, когда Джин встревожена, возбуждена или сильно испугана. Но так мощно не было уже давно. С того самого январского утра. 

— Что случилось? — Эрик откладывает бумаги и в два шага преодолевает расстояние до двери. Нападение на школу? Дурные вести из проклятого Конгресса? Рейган все-таки развязал войну?

— Посмотри, я... — Джин прикрывает глаза, и Эрика захлестывает жаром ее сознания.

Мальчик, лет девять, не больше. Забавный, чуть курносый, с пухлыми щеками, сосредоточенно разглядывает божью коровку на травинке. Темные, с едва видным на ярком солнце медным отливом, волосы встрепаны кое-где, будто их пытались причесать, но не удалось. С этими волнами не справишься. Вдруг мальчик вскидывает голову, отрываясь от предмета своего интереса, и у Эрика перехватывает дыхание. Синие глаза, которые он никогда не спутает ни с какими другими, пусть хоть сотню похожих покажут. В них свет. Крупные веснушки на носу, под нижними веками. Мальчик смотрит прямо на него. Картинка пропадает. 

— Он почувствовал прикосновение моего разума, — задыхается Джин. — Он почувствовал, как Церебро нашло его. Я давно за ним слежу, с его рождения, но он родился с ужасными отклонениями, мутация повлияла не только на способности. Но теперь он ходит, он разговаривает, он думает. Он абсолютно здоров. И он почувствовал меня.

С языка Эрика почти срывается имя — жгучее, раскатистое имя, но Джин мотает головой, смеется, едва не плача:

— Это же невозможно, Эрик. Невозможно, правда? — а в темных глазах вместе с невыплеснувшимися слезами — неистовая вера. Точно такая же, какая расцветает у самого Эрика в груди. 

— Пойдем, — Эрик почти грубо хватает Джин за плечо, тянет за собой, забыв про лифт, перескакивая через ступеньку по лестницам вниз, в подвал к Церебро. Круглая дверь раздвигается с привычным уже «добро пожаловать, Эрик». 

— Надень шлем. Найди его. Пожалуйста, еще раз, — Эрик подталкивает Джин к пульту управления. — Умоляю, загляни в его разум и скажи, что там. 

Джин дрожащими пальцами нажимает на кнопки и водружает на голову шлем. Эрик терпеливо ждет, прикусив кончик большого пальца. Сердце ухает в груди так, как будто собралось пробить себе путь на свободу. 

— Там замок, — восхищенно говорит Джин. — Там огромный светлый замок. Он словно из воздуха, но такой плотный, такой...

Эрик прислоняется спиной к стенке, потому что еще чуть-чуть — и ноги откажут ему. 

— Я должен... Я… Я знал, его сознание...

Джин подходит к нему и обнимает — крепко-крепко, так, что от жара пробивает пот. 

— Он хотел бы, чтобы ты поздравил детей. Я поеду за ним. Я привезу его. Обязательно привезу. 

Дети смотрят на него, и многие из них, телепаты и просто внимательные, чувствуют волнение, распирающее их директора. 

— Я рад поздравить нас с окончанием очередного учебного года, — говорит Эрик, и голос его почти не дрожит. Он смотрит в глаза всем этим юным мутантам и видит в них свет, неугасимый свет. Точно такой же, как в глазах Чарльза. Как в глазах этого мальчика, за которым поехала Джин. 

И Эрик знает, что этот свет не угаснет никогда. Потому что не гаснет надежда.


End file.
